Speak Now
by PeaceLoveCheer45620
Summary: Series of Songfic to all the songs from Taylor Swifts new album Speak Now. They are not connected in any way each chapter is a new story just so you know haha :  bad summary but good oneshots
1. Speak Now

_**AN: Well this is y first story in awhile so let me know what you think. Song- Speak Now- Taylor Swift**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own sonny or chad or sonny with a chance. I also do not own this song.**_

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

As I walk into the Church that your wedding will be held at later I can't help but think that you are making a big mistake. I mean marriage is a big deal and how long have you known this girl? 3 months. Come on Chad Dylan Cooper is not this stupid... I would know. I'm in love with him.

_I sneak in and see your friends_

_And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel_

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid_

_Somewhere back inside a room_

_Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

As I walk I try not to get noticed by anyone because I don't want to start a scene. If she saw me she would probably freak, and we wouldn't want that on you wedding day now would we Chad? No matter how much I want that to happen.

Wow your family looks amazing in pastels Chad, I wish i could say the same for her that her voice I hear. The wedding party is getting ready all the way across the huge church, wow she is a keeper Chad, you always did like to fight. Oh and i caught a glimpse of that wedding dress, it kind of reminded me of a cupcake, good choice.

_This is surely not what you thought it would be_

_I lose myself in a daydream_

_Where I stand and say_

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

While walking I get lost thinking about what I could say when they ask to speak now or forever hold you piece. There are so many things Chad, but I think I have picked out which one I would most likely say.

_Fond gestures are exchanged_

_And the organ starts to play_

_A song that sounds like a death march_

_And I am hiding in the curtains_

_It seems I was uninvited by your lovely bride to be_

As I notice people are starting to file in I find a place towards the back in so curtains to hide fore the ceremony since you bride loves me so much. Then the music starts to play, sounds more like your funeral music to me Chad than a wedding march.

_She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen_

_But I know you wish it was me,_

_You wish it was me_

_Don't you?_

Wow she is so graceful Chad, that makes one good thing about her, and just about a million bad. I can't help but notice you face looks nothing like it would if it was me in her place. You face is stiff and you smile, forced. I know if it was me there would be chemistry filling the room.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

Don't say "Yes", run away now

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_Your time is running out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

While she takes her sweet time to the alter I start to think about what I would love to say, do I say it or not though. I know if I don't I'll regret it but I've never been one for interrupting special occasions.

_I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"_

_There's the silence, there's my last chance_

_I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me_

_Horrified looks from everyone in the room_

_But I'm only looking at you_

He says it and I have made up my mind. I hold my breath and stand up from my hiding spot while everyone gasp and gives me looks that I really try to avoid at all cost Chad, Wow I must really love you. Our eyes meet and I open my mouth and you smile like you have read my mind.

_I am not the kind of girl_

_Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_

_But you are not the kind of boy_

_Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

"I normally wouldn't do anything like this, but Chad you know this is not what you want." I say as I can barley breathe I'm so nervous.

_Don't say "Yes", run away now_

_I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_

_Don't wait or say a single vow_

_You need to hear me out_

_And they said, "Speak now"_

"Don't say I do just run now! If you want I will meet you at the back door. Don't even say a single word. Come on Chad, you know I'm right and the only reason you are even doing this is because I never forgave you for our big fight, but Chad I forgive you and I Love You." I say on the verge of crying.

_And you'll say "Let's run away now,_

_I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door"_

_Baby, I didn't say my vows_

_So glad you were around_

_When they said, "Speak now" _

You just stand there smiling for a few minutes Chad, and then you say " Let's go Sonny! I'll meet you at the back door once I change out of this horrid tux, so uncomfertable. I didn't say a single vow." And then you run over to me and say "I'm so glad you were around when they said speak 'now'" Then next thing I knew our lips met Chad. It was like my world had stopped. Then you ran towards the door. Before leaving you said to me in from of everyone, " I'm gonna change then meet you at the back door."

I replied with "Fine" like we use to do when we both worked at Condor Studios.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"So were good?" I asked with a smile.

"Oh were so good" you said before leaving then quickly turning around to say "I love you Allison Sonny Monroe."

**AN: REVIEWS are appreciated **


	2. Important Authors Note

**Hey guys so I was think today and I want your opinion on this idea.**

**As a lot of you know the new Taylor Swift CD comes out in one week (YAY) and I was think of making this into a series of sonfics to her album. I've heard the Demos to all the songs and l already have some story lines planned for a few songs so pleas let me know what you think about it(:**

**Jensen**


	3. Mean

**AN- okay well the next song I decide to write a songfic to was "Mean". When I heard this song like I got two Idea's but I decided on this one and I will tell you about the other one at the authors note at the end of the story but I hope yall like this one. Oh and I had some people read over it to make sue it wasn't confusing like the last one but let me know if it still is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or MEAN by TAYLOR SWIFT. I only own the plot**

_You, with your words like knives_

_And swords and weapons that you use against me_

_You have knocked me off my feet again_

_Got me feeling like a nothing_

Way to go Chad. I knew you were low but I didn't know you could go this low. I mean I'm the new girl at the studios and you just treat me like I'm some kind of rug for you to wipe your feet off on. I was just trying eat my ick on a stick in peace when you came and dumped you tray of leftover steak right down the front of my shirt. I know we didn't really hit it off but come on, what have I ever done to you.

_You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard_

_Calling me out when I'm wounded_

_You picking on the weaker man_

As I run out of the cafeteria crying, I hear you whole cast laughing and you just saying "Oh it was nothing." Well Chad it was something to me.

I ran into my dressing room and just laid face down on the couch and screamed until I though I was gonna die from lack of breath. I just continued crying until I heard Tawni outside the door. I tried to dry up my tears but she noticed them before I could. **(A/N: lets pretend that Tawni is nice in this stoey K) **She came over to me and gave me a comforting hug and told me to try to think of the bright side, if there was any.

_Well you can take me down with just one single blow_

_but you don't know, what you don't know..._

You know Chad, she has a point there and I now know something you don't.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

As I thought I was thinking that being a meanie doesn't get anyone anywhere. I came up with a little story of how it was going to end up in a few years. You see Chad I'm going to be a bigger star than you with a big house and several cars and maybe even a personal island.

You, well your just going to be a regular old guy. No one will even remember Mackenzie Falls or Chad Dylan Cooper. You will be living in a small town and a trailer house, well maybe a real house. I'm not that mean.

_You, with your switching sides_

_And your wildfire lies and your humiliation_

_You have pointed out my flaws again_

_As if I don't already see them_

The next day I cam in feeling a lot better. Rehearsals went well and so did most of lunch until the Mackenzie Falls cast showed up. You walked in and look straight at me before smirking and sitting down with you cast.

Right as me and the rest of the Randoms were about to get up to leave you came over too me and asked when the last time I had exercised was and you also said that I needed to loose a few pounds. Before leaving you turned around and added that I had a gap in my teeth right in the front. I was tempted to run out of the Cafeteria crying but I stayed strong remembering my idea of what will happen in the future.

_I walk with my head down_

_Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you_

_I just wanna feel okay again_

Later that day I started thinking about it and realized that I didn't care what you thought about me, or at least I told myself that. The truth I cared about everything you though because I really liked you. It hurt so much that you thought I wasn't perfect but honestly I tried to hide my true feeling deep down.

A few days later, Tawni noticed I wasn't acting like my normal self and asked what was wrong. I told her everything I felt about this situation Chad. All I want is to feel secure and safe like I use to before I met you. You make me feel like I have so many problems and when you say them out loud it makes them worse.

_I bet you got pushed around_

_Somebody made you cold_

_But the cycle ends right now_

_Cause you can't lead me down that road_

_And you don't know, what you don't know..._

Chad sometimes I wonder what made you this way. Why do you put people down, why do you have to be the best. Were you that kid that got bullied when he was little, or are you just that insecure?

It's okay because I still know something that you don't.

_Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

It's been a few months since I started working here Chad, and you have started backing off a bit. I appreciate that but you still mean every now and then. When you do I just think of the same thing I did the first time you ever picked on me. That's what you get for being mean Chad.

_And I can see you years from now in a bar_

_Talking over a football game_

_With that same big loud opinion_

_But nobody's listening_

_Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things_

_Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing_

_But all you are is mean_

Wow Chad you are just about the meanest soul at the studios. Words can't even describe how mad I am right now. Instead of screaming this time I just got out a notebook and started to write down everything I had thought of that is going to happen to you because of how mean you are now. I added grumpy, disliked by most people, and jealous of me to the list Chad. I just wish I could really control you life like this and give you a taste of your own medicine.

_All you are is mean_

_And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life_

_And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean_

_But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean, yeah yeah_

_Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me_

_And all you're ever going to be is mean_

_Why you gotta be so mean?_

**6 months later**

Wow it's hard to believe 6 months ago I wanted you to die alone, and now I think I'm starting to fall for you, hard. Yeah, we still get into our little arguments, but today you told me I was perfect and that I should never change anything about me. Maybe you won't die alone but don't think I forgot that deep down you still Mean.

**AN: well I think this one is still pretty confusing but I hope you guys followed along okay haha(: I promised I would tell yall about the other plot so, it was about they go out for awhile but when they break up Chad starts to be well MEAN haha. but i liked this one better sooo let me know what yall think please!**


	4. Back To December

**AN: Well I hoped yall like it. I really got into writing this one because the song is somewhat personal to me so I think there is a lot of feeling in the one!(:**

**It is actually dedicated to my Sister and my best friend who's birthday is tomorrow but I wanted to put this chapter up today sooo...(:**

**Disclaimer: I don not own SWAC or Back to December by Taylor Swift**

**Sonny's POV**

As I walked into that little cafe in downtown Cali, I got nervous. This was the first time I was going to see you since our break-up. I loved you. I truly did. I don't know why I did what I did, but I regret it so much. I feel like I've lost the most important thing to me, but hopefully today I will be able to get it back. Hopefully today I will be able to get back a certain jerktrob, self conceited, handsome, amazing, thoughtful, young man named Chad Dylan Cooper.

_I'm so glad you made time to see me._

_How's life? Tell me how's your family?_

_I haven't seen them in a while._

I kept my eyes on the door wondering in my mind, "Is he gonna stand me up?" My thoughts calmed when I saw Chad's shiny, black convertible pull into a parking spot near the entrance. When he got out of the car to walk towards the door I noticed something, his eyes. They were normally sparkling, and a deep ocean blue that I just wanted to swim in every time I looked at them. Now they were a dark more royal blue, and the just looked cold, and unwelcoming.

When he walked in the door, I felt my stomach start doing backflips. I was so nervous, I didn't really know what I was going to say to Chad. He slid into the booth across from me and just looked at me with a feeling of heartbreak. I gave him the same look back and wished for the courage to speak. It finally came. "Thanks for coming Chad." I said trying to hold back the tears. "This really means a lot to me. So how have you been?"

"Good" Chad said simply breaking the eye contact to look down at his coffee I had ordered for him.

"I made sure to put 2 sugars and 1 creamer in there... just how you like it. Umm.. so how has you family been? It seems like it's been ages since I've seen all of them. I especially miss little Haley Beth Cooper. She always brightened up my day." I said and let out a small laugh.

"Their all pretty good. Haley is still a little ball of energy. She ask about you all the time." He said. I could here the pain in his voice as he said the last few words. I wish I had the strength to just tell him what I wanted to say but it just wouldn't come out.

_You've been good, busier than ever,_

_We small talk, work and the weather,_

_Your guard is up and I know why._

We simply talked about random things, Chad's new job now that Mackenzie Falls wrapped up, his new house, and just a few other small things. I could tell he didn't want to go into too personal stuff right now. He had the guard to his heart up. He wouldn't let any feeling show.

_'cause the last time you saw me_

_Is still burned in the back of your mind_

_You gave me roses and I left them there to die._

I know why Chad feels this way, and honestly I don't blame him. If the roles had been reversed I would probably feel the same way. It just pains me to know that I may not even get to spend just one more say by his side. I need him to survive. He is what I live for.

_These days I haven't been sleeping_

_Staying up playing back myself leavin'_

_When your birthday passed and I didn't call._

"Hey Sonny, you look real tired. Do you want to wrap things up and meet up some other time?" Chad asked. I could tell he was really concerned because his eyes were so serious. I wish that they were like they use to be. This blue isn't very welcoming and its making it hard to open up.

"No I'm good. I haven't been able to get much sleep lately because of my movie. I'm use to it, but thanks for caring." I said with a smile and he finally smiled at me for the fist time today. "oh and umm Happy Late Birthday. I know it was a few weeks ago, but I've been kind of busy so this is for you." I pulled out a small box I had originally gotten him for Christmas before the fight happened.

"Oh thanks, you didn't have to!" He said taking the gift. Oh, but I did. I owe him so much, and it kills me he is being this kind to me. Why can't he just be mad or something.

_And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,_

_I watched you laughing from the passenger side._

_Realized that I loved you in the fall_

There was an akward silence. I started to think about the happy time from the summer and fall.

*Flash back*

"Chad your gonna get us in a wreck!"

"I'm hurt, my own girlfriend doesn't trust me."

"Oh, stop laughing at me Chad. I'm just cautious and I would appreciate it if you would keep you hands on the wheel"

*Another Flashback

"Sonny I love you" he said under the stars on the picnic blanket he has set up for us.

"Chad I love you too" I said as he wrapped his arms around me on the warm fall night.

_Then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind_

_You gave me all your love and all I gave you was "Goodbye"_

*Flashback

"Merry Christmas Sonny" you said as you gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Chad Christmas isn't for 5 more days silly." I said feeling a little guilty. I really felt like I had just been acting like I still loved Chad for a few weeks now. I was beginning to feel sufficated by him, but how do I tell him that?

My thoughts were interrupted when Chad handed me a big bouquet of red roses. "There are 13 since that's you favorite number." I smiled but felt even more guilty.

"They are beautiful." I said as I sniffed them and forced a smile to hide how bad I felt. He kissed me goodbye and noticed that there was something wrong but he couldn't stay and talk because he had to be somewhere.

After his car was out of sight I left the roses on the proch and din't even bother to put them in water. I didn't want to give him the wrong idea about us anymore, and with that I went to help my mom with the apple pie.

_So this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"._

_And I go back to December all the time._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I realized what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I go back to December all the time._

"Look Chad enough small talk, there is a reason I called you to meet me here." I said trying to be strong and get this out in the open. "I'm sorry for what I did. At the time I felt like it was what needed to be done. After it was too late and you were gone I realized how stupid I was. I should have just told you how I was feeling. Turns out I was imagining the felings too because as soon as you walked out of that door I realized I wasn't going to live without you, I couldn't live without you. So this is me apologizing, letting go of my pride and just telling you I didn't know what I had until it was gone.

_I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right_

_And how you held me in your arms that September night_

_The first time you ever saw me cry_

"I miss how you were so good to me, how your smile always made me feel like I was the luckiest girl in the world, I miss how you held me that night my Dad died and told me that everything was going to be okay and that you'd never leave me." At this point both of us were in tears.

_Maybe this is wishful thinking,_

_Probably mindless dreaming,_

_If we loved again I swear I'd love you right..._

"I know this is crazy, and probably not even possible but I just want to tell you that if you ever decide to give me another chance, I would love you with everything I have. I would never take you for granted like I already have." I took you hand and inhaled one more time to finish what I had to say.

_I'd go back in time and change it but I can't._

_So if the chain is on your door I understand._

"If I could I would go back and change everything that happened, but I understand if you don't accept my apology." I said by this time I couldn't help but let the tears fall, I was done trying to be strong. I just sat there awaiting for a response from Chad, but he just stood blankly into space letting the tears fall.

_But this is me swallowing my pride_

_Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night"_

_And I go back to December..._

_It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,_

_Wishing that I'd realize what I had when you were mine._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right._

_I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind_

_I'd go back to December all the time._

_All the time_

Finally Chad spoke up, "Sonny I accept your apology, but I'm not sure we will ever be able to love again. I still love you and always will but for now I still need time. I hope you understand." and with that he took my hand and kissed it and slid out of the booth and to his car.

Me, I just sat there not knowing what to do. I had just lost my everything. What did I do now?

**AN: well sorry but I just felt a sad ending was needed for this one... even though it is for a happy occasion. Well let me know what you think please(:**

**Oh and let me know what song I should do next I was thinking either Mine or Innocent, let me know which one you think I should do! and remember the song needs to be from the taylor swift album Speak Now if you have another suggestion.**


	5. Please Read this!:

**Okay guys! the album cam out today and I LOVE IT!(: Taylor Swift is soooo talented in writing and I can't wait to write the next songfic... one problem! I **_**CANT CHOOSE A SONG**_**! so please message me or review letting me know which song I should do from Taylor's new album! I will have the next one up as soon as I finish writing it but with drivers ed classes, cheerleading, and homework idk when that will be! I will try to get it up by Friday sooo let me know which song I should do! (I'm kinda of thinking about ****better that revenge**** but i want to do what song yall want soo)**


	6. Better Than Revenge

**AN: heyy guys well so I didn't know I was gonna be sick today and since I am... I GET TO UPDATE TODAY! yay haha I went with Better than Revenge because I had a pretty good story line planned out already.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or Better Than Revenge by Taylor Swift. (They are on my wish list for christmas though(: jk...)**

_Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did_

_Ha, Time for a little revenge_

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And, I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

_She came along, got him along, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

_I never saw it coming, nor did I suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

**SONNY POV**

"There's something about the sunshine baby" I sang as I rode along in Chad's , my boyfriend, convertible. Ahh I love the sound of have been dating for a year and a half and I still never get tired of saying it. Chad is perfect for me and I can't imagine what I would do without him. As the car pulled into the parking lot of Condor Studios under the summer sun, I pulled off my sunglasses and unbuckled my seatbelt. I stepped out of the car and walked over to the other side of the car where Chad was waiting for me with a smile. I grabbed his hand and we started to walk over towards the Mack Falls set.

When we got inside I noticed a blonde girl standing over in the corner with Mr. Condor that I had never seen on the set before. She seemed to be listening carefully to whatever Mr. Condor was saying. Once he noticed Chad was here he waved him over. I followed closely behind Chad never letting go of his hand. Once we got over there Mr Condor said "Chad, I want you to meet Kinsey. She is the newest cast member of Mackenzie Falls. Get to know her, she will be your new love interest since Chastity is no longer with us." and then walked off to take a phone call.

"Hi Kinsey I'm Chad, and this here is my wonderful girlfriend Sonny." He said then gave me a butterfly kiss. After that I looked at Kinsey, she was about 5'2 with bleach blonde hair, and a little frame. The thing that stood out the most was her eyes, they were a very pretty green.

I extended my hand for a hand shake and added "It's nice to meet you, I will probably be seeing you quite a bit, I work on stage 3 on the show So Random." I said as she shyly accepted the hand.

"I know who you are! So Random use to be my favorite show!" she said and smiled at me politely. So far I like this girl, but had a feeling that this wasn't gonna last deep down. Lets just say that feeling was right.

*1 month later*

I ran into my dressing room crying my eyes out. Tawni asked what was wrong and gave me one of her awkward hugs when she is trying to care for someone. I told her everything that had happened.

*** flashback***

"Chad you could do so much better than her." Kinsey said to Chad while in his dressing room. I guess they didn't notice that there was a crack in the door.

"Don't say that about her, she is amazing and I love her." CHad said in my defense.

"If you love her so much then why did you just finish making out with me?" she said and i noticed both of their hair was messed up and they were both straitening out their clothes.

"Because you were being pretty irresistible... but I know I shouldn't have done that. This stays between us."

Before I could hear what her reply was I dashed to my dressing room.

***end flashback***

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha_

The next thing I knew, a plan was forming in my head, and i thought to myself. "She underestimated me. Kinsey look out, because if there is something I know it is revenge."

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, Ha ha_

I got up from my spot on the couch and ran around my dressing room trying to collect all of Chad's thing. The necklace he got me for my birthday, the teddy bear he had won me at the fair, and other items. After that I sat down and wrote a note out and folded up and put it in a box with everything else. After I was done, I tried to dry up all the tears I had been crying while doing this and walked over to Chad's dressing room. Luckily they were filming. I set the box on the floor right in the entrance and quickly ran off bumping into someone as I turned around. It was a guy about 6'1 with brown hair and stunning green eyes to match.

"I'm so sorry" I said trying to regain my balance.

"No I'm sorry I was texting my girlfriend trying to find her dressing room, i should have kept my eyes in front of me." he said and smiled softly

"Who is your girl friend? maybe I can help."

"Kinsey" when he said that the tears just started flowing. I had finally got my mind off of what I saw and now he reminded me. I didn't even noticed I had been pulled into a hug. "it okay, I don't know what happened but its okay!"

"Well you say that but if you knew you would probably pretty mad. Do you want to know or not?" I asked him trying to dry up the tears. He nodded and I carefully told him the same thing I told Tawni making sure to include that Chad was my boyfriend. When I was done he just looked blankly into space. Slowly i saw his eyes fill up with hurt and anger at the same time.

"Where is this Chad guy?" he said letting the anger take over.

"Calm down, I may not like Chad very much right now, but violence is not the answer. But you could help me get my revenge." I suggested with a half smirk on my face. He nodded with a smile and followed me to my dressing room.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

**CHADS POV**

We just finished making some Mackenzie Falls magic when I returned to my dressing room tripping over a box as I walked in the door. Before me and m'lady started dating I probably would have fired someone, but now I just quietly picked it up and looked through the box. I immediately knew something wasn't right when I saw the teddy bear I won for Sonny at the fair few months ago was in the box. She loved that thing. I saw the note and unfolded it and knew it was from Sonny right away just by the hand writing.

Chad,

next time you want something to stay between you and another person, try closing you dressing room door all the way. I'm sorry but we are through. I thought when we met that you were actually the one. Now I know you can't be trusted. I hope you and Kinsey are happy together, I sure hope she is worth losing me Chad. I hope she gives you EVERYTHING you want.

Allison Munroe

Tears were no streaming out of my eyes, how could I be so stupid. I ran over to Kinsey's dressing room to find her crying on the couch with her phone in her hand. Once she noticed I came in she threw the phone as hard as she could at me. I picked up the phone off the ground next to me and read the message on the screen. It was from he boyfriend Kyle. He had broken up with her because somehow he found out about the situation earlier that day.

I sat in a chair on the other side of her dressing room reading the letter over an over again. There were already tear stains from Sonny, and now you could barley read the letter because of all my tear stains.

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, Whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, Whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find_

_Stealing other people's toys on the playground_

_Won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind,_

_She should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge,_

*****1 week later*****

**SONNY POV**

I was walking down the hall to the cafeteria to see if the Mackenzie Falls cast was at lunch. They were and I sent a text to Kyle to tell him the plan was on. I had been avoiding Chad for the last week on purpose and I knew he would try to talk to me. As soon as I was done picking up my ick on a bun, I went and sat at my usual table. As soon as I sat down I saw Chad heading over to me out of the corner of my eye and as if on cue Kyle walked up and took the chair next to me and winked at me. This may have been pretend but i felt heat rise into my cheek as my face turned red. Kyle looked up above me and I turned to see an angry Chad and Kinsey standing over me. I smirked and took Kyle's hand and led him out of the cafeteria, we stopped at the entrance and planted a kiss on my cheek. Then I smiled and we continued to flirt back and forth all the way to my dressing room because we knew Chad was following us.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing,_

_Cause I don't think you do, Oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

_Cause you're so much better_

We continued like this for a week, Chad and Kinsey got even madder every time they saw us. We were sitting in the Cafeteria like we did everyday and Kyle had leaned in to kiss me when and while we kissed the Mack Falls cast walked in. For Kinsey this was the final straw. She screamed and walked out of the cafeteria. me and Kyle looked at each other and gave each other a hive five. He walked out of the cafeteria and Chad came and sat next to me. He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. "Was this all revenge?" He said catching on.

"There is nothing I do better." I said smiling. "oh and me and you have a big talk ahead of us Chad."

"As long as I can get you back, I'm willing to talk." He kissed me on the cheek then walked over to his cast.

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

**AN: well I hoped yall like it! and I do happen to love REVIEWS!(:**

**oh and I have had some request to do MINE next but I already have a plan for that one and it's going to be the last one I post. I think I'm gonna do Never Grown Up next but we will just have to see. and remember REVIEW!**


	7. If This Was A Movie

AN: sooo I decided to go with If This Was A Movie because... well i love this song!(: I tried to do a little more detail than usual in this one so like you can understand better because I've been being pretty brief about stuff so let me know what you think.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR IF THIS WAS A MOVIE BY TAYLOR SWIFT

_Last night I heard my own heart beating_

_Sounded like footsteps on my stairs_

_Six months gone and I'm still reaching_

_Even though I know you're not there_

"Come on Sonny! Wake up" I heard my mom say to be as she started to shake me franticly. I opened my eyes to reveal my mother looking like she had barley slept at all standing over me with a tired look on her face.

"Mom did you even sleep at al last night?" I said as I started to sit up and stretch my arms out. As I did this I let out a slight yawn and started to notice how tired I felt.

My mom made a face and lied right through her teeth,"of course I did honey. It's not like I stayed up watching Mackenzie Falls all night!" and then franticly left so I wouldn't call her out on her lie.

I wouldn't have anyway, I was too busy trying to hold back the tears ever since she mentioned the words Mackenzie Falls. Suddenly I realized why I was so tired.

*FLASHBACK*

I slowly opened my eyes to reveal a almost pitch black room, the only light coming from my alarm clock. As I started to gain consciousness from my sleep I wondered why I was even awake. I rolled over in my bed so I could see my alarm clock. Ugh... why am I waking up at 2 in the morning. I rolled back over trying to snuggle with a figure that 6 months and 7 days would have normally been there. As I did this it slowly came to me like it did every time I reached for my ex since we broke up.

_I was playing back a thousand memories, baby_

_Thinking 'bout everything we've been through_

_Maybe I've been going back too much lately_

_When time stood still and I had you_

*STILL THE FLASHBACK

Memories started playing in my head instantly when I thought of his name "Chad." The first thing I thought of was my last birthday where he threw me the best surprise party I had ever had. Next came Christmas with my mom and his parents. Then came our last kiss under the starlit sky sitting on a blanket in my back yard. Then came the tears as I

tried to stop the memories, but it was no use.

You know, I had been crying a lot more lately than I had when Chad and I first broke up. I think it had something to do with his birthday being today, or with the fact that it was almost the day our 3 year anniversary would have been on. Whatever it was, it was making me mad. I had been trying to forget him but now it was almost impossible to go a second without think about him. It hurt even more as time went on.

*END FLASHBACK*

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I got out of bed slowly and made my way over to my closet. I felt like putting on black sweats and wearing dark make up, but I couldn't. So I picked out some ripped jeans, a pick and white floral tank top, a lace cardigan, some pink flats, and some white jewelry. This was pretty much the opposite of what I felt right now. I went to my bathroom and started to curl my black hair. I died it black when me and Chad broke up because I wanted at least one thing to reflect how I felt. I quickly applied some natural looking makeup and headed out my my car to go to what was most likely going to be the worst day yet since Chad and me broke up. Chad's birthday.

When I got to the studio, I went straight to the So Random set so I wouldn't have a chance of bumping into Chad. When I got to the set I noticed it look pretty empty so I went to check the prop house for people. Again there was no one. I decided to go to my dressing room where I found the rest of my cast looking nervously at my vanity. I slowly walked over towards my vanity table and saw an envelope that had the initials CDC on the front. I quickly opened it and was disappointed to find just an invitation to Chad's birthday party tonight. I looked up and gave my cast a look that said I'm okay, but they knew me too well. They all came up and we had a big group hug, with me in the middle fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

When the group hug was over I went back and noticed something else in the envelope. It was the check I had already given to Chad for his birthday with a sticky note that read, "No presents from the girl who gave me so much of her life, to only have me let her down." then it was signed CDC in his elegant signature hand writing. Then I started thinking, "Wait he thinks this is his fault."

_I know people change and these things happen_

_But I remember how it was back then_

_Locked up in your arms & our friends are laughing_

_Cause nothing like this ever happened to them, _

As I sat there thinking about the note, I started to think about why we broke up. The truth, I didn't exactly know why Chad and I had broken up and it was hard to believe I hadn't though about it until now. All I know is that he started avoiding me then one day he just finally came out and said what I knew was coming. Why though? Why had Chad been so distant? What did he do that I didn't know about? I started to slow my thoughts and a smile formed at the conners of my mouth when I remembered the first time Chad came over to the So Random set.

*FLASHBACK*

"Sonny they don't like me, so why do I have to come over here again?" Chad asked as I pulled him along the hallway down to the prop house.

"Because you my boy friend, and they are my friends. Yall need to learn to get along." I said before pulling him through the doors of the prop house and leading him over to the couch where we sat down. Instantly his hand slid into mine and I smiled.

Tawni made a chocking noise, Grady and Nico said "EWWW" in unison, and Zora was no where to be found. I silently laughed to myself as I snuggled into Chads chest earning more chocking noises from my cast.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

_Now I'm pacing up the hall, chasing down your street_

_Flashback to a night when you said to me_

_Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you_

_Not before I knew how much I had to lose_

My thoughts were interrupted by Tawni yelling at me that she had just finished a sketch. I really couldn't focus on that though. I quickly got up and started to head towards an all too familiar set. I stopped and looked up at Chad's big picture on the doors to the set. Did I really want to do this now? I quickly headed back to So Random then turned around and started to head back to Mack Falls. I repeated this process at least 5 times before just stopping at a random spot and sliding down the wall with tears starting to fall. Then my eyes slid to a ring on my finger that I meant to take off 6 months ago, but every time I tried I became to weak.

*FLASHBACK*

"Chad promise me that you will be here for me forever."I said and looked him in they eyes as we laid on my bed.

"Forever and Always." he said then handed me something. "This is a promise ring. I have a matching one so that when people see it they will know we belong together." Then he leaned in kissed me. That was a kiss I would remember forever because it was our first.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

That was before I knew how much Chad really meant to me, and how it would feel to loose him.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I slowly got up and made my way back to my dressing room. When I got there I walked over to my vanity to look in the mirror. Some where along the way on my walk back here the tears had stopped. Now I'm just left with mascara running down my cheeks and bloodshot eyes. I quickly cleaned up the makeup but didn't even bother to put on more because I knew there would be more tears all through out the day. As I looked in the mirror I smiled and thought of how you use to tell me I looked my best without my makeup, but then again my eyes started to water. I quickly dried them and felt my stomach grumble. I remembered then I hadn't grabbed breakfast this morning and it was almost lunch time according to my phone.

I walk to the cafeteria where I saw Chad for the first time today. He was sitting at the Mack Falls table with the rest of his cast and his new "girl friend." Truth is she was just dating him for her career and Chad was just dating her because he was being forced. When I got my food and sat down at the table me cast became quiet. I noticed this and suddenly felt eyes on me. I swung my head around to find a blue eyed Chad looking at me from the Mack Falls table. Our eye contact was quickly broken by his girl friend who used her hand to turn his face away from Sonny who felt all the tears forming in her eyes again. 6 months, 6 months and I still feels like he broke up with me just yesterday. I quickly made an exit back to my dressing room feeling the eyes of my cast, his girl friend, and most importantly Chad upon me.

_If you're out there_

_If you're somewhere_

_If you're moving on_

_I've been waiting for you_

_Wary, since you've been gone_

_I just want it back the way it was before_

_And I just want to see you back at my front door_

_And I say_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I checked it and found a message from Chad. I was surprised by this gesture and quickly opened it. "So short-stack will you be coming to my birthday party tonight or can I put you on the "Absolutely do no allow Sonny Munroe in this party under any circumstances" list?(:" I smiled at the memory of Chad's birthday 4 years ago, but at still the tears were there because he used my nick name from when we were dating.

I quickly typed out a reply, "haha well I was thinking of joining the guest list;) if thats okay with you Egg whites with tomatoes on the side"

"That can be arranged. I'm really glad your coming Sonny. I miss being your friend." This last part broke my heart. She wanted to say she missed him because he was her everything back then, and still is even if he doesn't know. That's it! the idea popped into her head and I got out my guitar and a note pad.

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would before you say it's not that easy_

_Before the fight, before I left you out_

_But I take it all back now_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You would, you would if this was a movie_

_Stand in the rain outside 'till I came out_

_Come back, come back, come back to me like_

_You could, you could if you just said you're sorry_

_I know that we could work it out somehow_

_But if this was a movie you'd be here by now_

I walked out of the studio with Tawni in a Blue and black patterned strapless dress. I also had on black pumps, some bracelets, a cross necklace and of course my promise ring. Tawni was wearing a Black patterned dress with a belt around her waste and some black peep toe pumps that are lace on the side with some assorted jewelry. I must say, we looked pretty hot, at least I thought so. As we arrived at the club Chad's party was at I felt my stomach start to churn. I had contacted his party planner and she had agreed to let me sing a song that would hopefully help me get over Chad.

I tried to enjoy the party, but it was hard to watch that Chad and his girlfriend act like everything was real. I knew it wasn't but it still hurt so much. I tried with all my will not to cry and found out I was a lot stronger than I thought. I danced with a few guys and felt Chad starring them down as I tried to hide a smirk because the great Chad Dylan Cooper was jealous. I exchanged number with the last guy I danced with, his name was Hayden and he was cute... but I figured he was more Tawni's type.

Finally the time rolled around for me to sing the song. "Okay okay now I know yall are having a great time out here but now we got a special performance for the birthday boy from my home girl Sonny Munroe." the Dj announced as I walked on stage with my guitar. I remembered something just as I opened my mouth and smiled.

"Chad you use to always see my guitar and asked for me to play for you. I always told you I was waiting for the right time, and well now is the time. I wrote this song actually today and well I felt like it is what I needed to say to get over you Chad. I've been trying and trying to move on and nothing is working so... I'm finally telling you what you need to know. **(AN: she sings the song that this chapter is too.)** I opened my mouth and just let the words flow. When I was done I looked up and smiled weakly. Then I started strumming another tune and started to sing something. Chad noticed it right away as the song we wrote the lyrics to together.** (AN:The song is called What To Do by Demi Lovato herself!)** "You got you way of speaking, even the air your breathing, you could be anything but you don't know what to believe in. You've got the world before you if I could only show you, but you don't know what to do. Tell me what to do about you." I didn't even notice he were standing right beside me until I heard his voice join in on the last phrase.

I looked up and saw Chad smiling over me. I smiled back the best I could but the tears started flowing and my eyes fell to his hand. I looked back up shocked at what was still on his hand. He were looking back at me with the same expression and I noticed he look at my hand. "You never took it off?" I asked him not noticing my microphone was still on.

"How could I? Then the world wouldn't know my hear belongs to Sonny Munroe." Chad said as I stared into his blue eyes. Next thing I knew he had captured my lips on his with a kiss. This was probably our best kiss ever. You could feel the passion even if you were on the other side of the world. That is how I knew that Chad Dylan Cooper really loved me.

"I love you Chad" I said simply when we broke apart.

"I love you Sonny" he said in reply

"But please don't ever do this to me again."

"Fine" he replied and smiled sweetly.

"Fine" I replied catching on to what he was doing.

"Good."

"Good."

"So were good?" he asked raising his eyebrow and smirking slightly.

"Oh were so good." I said then hugged him as tight as I could. "But seriously never again will you leave me because you my everything."

"And you my everything, forever and always. For real this time." Chad said breaking the hug, and as if on cue the DJ started playing Forever and Always by Taylor Swift. That may not have been a happy song to me most of the time, but for now I felt like it was perfect for this moment. I smiled slightly and Chad held out his arm, "Would you like to dance m'lady"

"How could I say no?" I said and followed him to the dance floor. Then the rest of the night was a blur.

_You'd be here by now_

_It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now_

_Think I've had a happy ending_

_Oh, I thought you'd be here now, whoa_

*BEEP BEEP BEEP* wait was that all just a dream? I looked over and saw a single rose on the pillow and a note that said "I'll never let you go, again. CDC"

**AN: haha i was really considering making this whole thing just a dream but i figured I hadn't done a happy ending in a while soo... REVIEW! and i will greatly appreciate it!(:**


	8. Author Note Please Read

**K well I forgot to mention in my last story that I put links to the outfits on my profile! And I also wanted to ask you that for yall to check out my other story!(:**

**And lastly, I want yall to decide which song I should do**

**Never Grow up**

**The story of us**

**sparks fly**

**Those are the choices for now! so leave a review or message me and which everyone gets the most votes will be the next chapter! and the one with the second most the next, and so on(:**


	9. The Story of Us

**AN: WOW! I hope i'm not the only one who is as shocked with everything happening with Demi! I never saw that one coming! BUT as her fans I think we all need to let her know we support her through this and hope that her treatments go smoothly!(: I am defiantly keeping her in my prayers! ANyways... THE SOTRY OF US WON! yay haha well i hope you like what I wrote.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC OR THE SOTRY OF US BY TAYLOR SWIFT**

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,_

_How we met and the sparks flew instantly,_

_People would say they're the lucky ones._

How did this happen? Just last week I was walking happily with my boyfriend down the street to our favorite ice cream shop, and now I'm sitting in my dressing room trying not to let tears fall from my brown eyes. He was just acting so weird and distant. I started to think of memories from before we started dating and smiled at each one.

*FLASHBACK*

"P.S. thanks for the yogurt. Wait I didn't give you any yogurt!" I then looked down to see my yogurt was gone. "Hey, Chad Dylan Copper just stole my yogurt!" I said angrily at first then when I realized what just happened I grabbed the girl next to me and yelled "Oh my gosh Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yogurt!" I said and smiled like I had just won the lottery.

*ANOTHER FLASH BACK*

"So do you really think I have pretty hair?" I asked Chad quietly after Selena Gomez stormed off the set.

"I dunno..." He mumbled softly. "Do you really think I have pretty eyes? he asked me. When he did my heart skipped a beat.

"I dunno.."

"So do you want to be in my movie? I kinda need a Sonny." Chad asked me and smiled softly.

"Sure Chad" I said and screamed on the inside.

"Great I'll set you up an audition. 9 okay?" he said smirked.

"Really Chad, Really?" I said mocking his signature line.

"You got the part." I heard come from a robotic voice coming from Chad's megaphone. I slowly turned around and waited for everyone to be gone before smiling. Chad's so cute when he wants to be I said to myself before walking back to Stage 2.

*ANOTHER FLASHBACK*

"How long have you felt this way?" Chad asked me with a confused look on his face.

"Just since yesterday. It didn't take me long, but it hit me like a tone of bricks." I said and laughed slightly.

"Well I guess I feel the same way." Chad said back letting his expression change into a more caring look.

"Then do something about it!" I said to Chad as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I mean shouldn't Chad get to decide some stuff about Mack Falls?

"Okay I will, Sonny will you go out with me?" I stopped and just stared into space while my mouth formed an O.

*END OF FLASHBACKS*

I smiled at that last memory. I decided to think of something happy and try to find the bright side to my situation. I was just in time because as soon as I stopped a little laugh from escaping, Tawni barged through the door with about 15 shopping bags. I was about to ask what was in them when a voice cam over a loud speaker, "All Cast member of All shows please report to the conference room ASAP" then everything went silent for a second before I felt my body being pulled out of the room by Tawni. For a diva she sure was strong.

_I used to know my place was a spot next to you,_

_Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,_

_'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on._

After being dragged by Tawni all the way across the studio to the conference room by Tawni, I gathered all the papers needed for the meeting. I turned around and looked around the room. I saw a few empty seats at random places, but I was specifically looking for a spot next to a blonde haired boy where I sat every week. After looking around the room I found a pack of people wearing navy blue and white. I looked within the group to find Chad, and I found him easily. I problem, my seat was taken by a new cast member I had never seen before.

I walked over that way and found my cast sitting in the row right in front of Chad and the mystery cast member. I walked over and took a seat next Tawni who gave me a look that said 'girl why arn't you with you boy friend'. I simply gave a shoulder shrug and looked back at Chad who gave me a smile then returned his attention to the mystery girl sitting next to him. I could hear her as she talked about how it has always been her dream to be on Mackenzie falls. I caught her name somewhere in the conversation, her name was Kandice. Just then I heard Mr. Condor's voice start booming through the speakers and started to zone out.

Soon enough the meeting was over. As I was walking out, I felt my hand being pulled and next thing I knew I had fallen to the ground and was now laying on top of someone. I looked up to see the smiling face of my boyfriend Chad. I however did not return the smile. He noticed and helped me up before speaking. "Sonny, I'm sorry I haven't been talking to you or replying to your text at all lately. I've been under a lot of stress trying to welcome Kandice to the cast. She is Mr. Condor's niece and if we don't make her happy my show will be canceled. But tonight I am taking you out for a date. Nothing too fancy, I was thinking maybe just dinner then a movie at my place?" he said in such a rush I think he forgot to breath. He took a big breath as he awaited my reply.

"Okay, what time?" I said finally letting a smile creep onto my lips.

"is 7 okay?" He said with a smile. I nodded back before he planted a kiss on my lips and walked out behind the rest of his cast.

_Oh a simple complication,_

_Miscommunications lead to fall-out._

_Too many things that I wish you knew,_

_So many walls that I can't break through._

It was about 6:45 and I was walking out the door of my apartment. When I got to my car and started it up my phone beeped to signal I had a text. I checked it and saw a message from Chad that said "Hey Sonshine(: I'm gonna have to cancel our date for tonight. I hope your not disappointed. Chad" I slammed my phone and threw it at the passenger seat. That was the 3rd time this week. I decided that enough was enough and started off towards Chad's house to give him a piece of my mind. I started crying on the way there and had to stop about half a mile away. I just sat there letting the tears fall from my eyes.

I got out of my car to start walking towards Chad's house as it started to rain. I didn't really care. I just put up my hood and continued walking.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

_The battle's in your hands now,_

_But I would lay my armor down_

_If you say you'd rather love than fight._

_So many things that you wished I knew,_

_But the story of us might be ending soon._

When I got to the front gate of Chad's house, I put in the code and it oped almost instantly. I walked up Chad's walkway and rang the doorbell. Chad quickly answered and pulled me in when he saw me soaking wet on his porch. He told me to wait here and went and grabbed a towel and one of his t-shirts and some of his basketball shorts. After I changed and dried off we sat there awkwardly. Chad started messing with his TV and I started acting like I was adjusting my clothing.

After about 10 minutes of sitting in silence I finally spoke up, "So why did you have to break our date? I asked curiously. It looks like all he was doing is sitting here.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I thought you felt pressured earlier when I asked you and I was wanting to see if you would do something about me breaking our date for the 3rd time this week." he said, and I could see the honesty in his eyes. "I've been feeling really distant from you like you were having second thoughts about us, and now clearly I can see that is not the case."

"You thought I was being distant?" I asked with a confused look on my face and he nodded. I shook my head and smiled, I thought you were acting distant so I didn't want to invade you space and make you mad or anything. But this was the last straw!" I said as my carful tone changed to a little bit of anger but then I realized what I had just said and started to apologize. "I didn't mean it like that, I mean like that's what I thought before you explained everything... I'm sorry I didn't mean t..." but I was cut off by hearing you chuckle. "What?" I said with a confused look on my face.

"I've just missed you." He said as he sat next to me on the couch. I hit him playfully and laid my head on his shoulder. "You know I love you Sonny?"

"Yup, and you know I Love You Chad?"

"Yup." he said before checking his phone and laughing at the message. I took a quick look over at his phone to see who it was from and was shocked at what I saw. I got up and slowly walked out of the house.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate when it all broke down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now._

_And we're not speaking,_

_And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah._

_I don't know what to say, it's a twist of fate 'cause we're going down,_

_And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now._

"All Cast of All Shows please report to the Conference room." I heard as I walked out of rehearsals. When I got there I repeated the same thing I did one week ago. I found my cast and sat by Tawni who again gave me a confused look, as did Chad who was sitting a row behind me with an empty seat next to him. I simply looked back at him and said, "I'm sure Kandice will be thrilled to sit there next to her 'secret boyfriend.'" I said he got a guilty look on his face because he knew he had been caught.

"Sonny, let me explain." Chad said. I looked into his blue eyes which were filled with confusion and hurt, "Me can Kandice were joking around. I've been trying to tell you all week but you have been avoiding me. So will you come sit with me?" Oh great, here we go again.

_The end. _

**AN: Dont hate me but I could not think of a good ending! I'm sorry it's so short though! Next one will be a decent length! D****on't forget to stay on TEAM DEMI through this hard time for her!**** Next chapter will be sparks fly! so let's REVIEW and I will update faster!**


	10. Spark's Fly:

**AN: so this is the second place out of the vote. SPARKS FLY!(: I love this song and I'm very excited to write this. ****Again i would like to point out that even with everything going on I still support Demi 100% as should all of her true fans****!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC or SPARKS FLY by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_The way you move is like a full on rainstorm_

_And I'm a house of cards_

_You're the kind of reckless_

_That should send me runnin'_

_But I kinda know that I won't get far_

_And you stood there in front of me_

_Just close enough to touch_

_Close enough to hope you couldn't see_

_What I was thinking of_

I walked into the cafeteria to find all my cast already eating their lunches, or should I say glancing back and forth between the ick on their plates, and the steak on the plates of the cast of Mack Falls. I just came and sat down laughing silently at the faces my cast was making while eyeballing the steaks that were only 10 feet away.

I looked over at the Mackenzie Falls cast table to see Chad laughing at one of his cast mates, he looked so cute when he laughed. Wait! That's not what I meant, I meant stupid. Yeah, I meant stupid. In a cute way though. O my gosh I can not think of Chad like this, I just can't. "AHHH" I let out a frustrated yell earning looks from everyone in the cafeteria. I quickly looked around and tried to come up with a joke to cover it up, but when that failed I quickly escaped to my dressing room to sort out my thoughts.

As I ran down the hall I was mumbling something when someone yelled my name. "I don't like Chad." I yelled in reply before running away in panic. I still don't know who yelled my name.

"I can't like him, I can't. He's the enemy, my cast would never forgive me. Oh who am I kidding, I fell for him the day he stole my yogurt. I fell for him like Tawni fell when she stepped on my gum before that one episode of So Random." I said quietly to myself as I paced back and forth in Tawni and I's pink, sparkly dressing room. I guess I was really lost in thought because I screamed whenever there was a knock at my door.

I quickly ran over to the door and swung it open. When I did, Chad fell flat on his face. He quickly scrambled to his feet and leaned against the door frame before saying, "You know I meant to do that... I uh I was trying to uh make you laugh. Apparently it worked." he said over my laughter not able to hold back a small laugh himself because of his own stupidity. Aww, his smile was so cute. Stop Sonny, don't let him catch you daydreaming! He'd never let you live it down. Snap out of it. I quickly shook the thought out of my head returned my attention to Chad.

"What are you even doing here Chad?" I asked trying to use a voice that had a tone of, 'I could careless.' He looked me in the eyes. The big blue orbs made me feel like I was drowning in an ocean of concern and consideration. I tried not lot let him see I was getting lost in them, but I don't think it worked because he smirked with his perfect lips before continuing.

Darn him and his perfectness. I really hope he isn't like a mind reader or something because I would be screwed.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

"Well I tried to get you attention after your an out of the cafeteria by yelling 'SONNY!', and you reply was kind of interesting." he said looking at the ground avoiding eye contact because of the awkwardness that filled the room.

I tried to come up with a good response but everything I thought of would have ended in an epic fail.

"Honestly, umm, well... umm ilikeyouchad." I said slurring everything together hoping he wouldn't be able to put 2 and 2 together to get 4. He had a confused look on his face for a moment. I could tell he was trying to decipher the message I had just sent him. A small smirk creeped onto his face when he finally figured it out.

"Oh, Sonny. Funny, funny Sonny. It just so happens imaylikeyoutoo." He said trying to slur his words together, but failing.

A smile creeped onto my face as I looked into his eyes. He smiled back and it was like an electric current was floating around in the room, and we weren't even touch. It was just his smile that made me weak. I can't wait to feel the sparks when we actually hug, or kiss. Then he spoke breaking the silence, "So do you want to accompany me on a date?" I could tell he was hopeful but my smile fell.

"We can't go out Chad. I really do like you, believe me. But my cast comes first and I can't let them down. So for now it's a no... Unless." A huge smile spread across my face as a plan formed in my head. "We could date secretly. Like don't go out in public for dates, we could just chill at one of our houses or go to a really private place. We couldn't get caught or I would be dead." I said.

Chad shook his head and laughed as he said "Whatever it take Munroe. I really want to try this, so how about tonight around midnight we go for a walk around the private park where paparazzi arn't allowed?" he said as I nodded in reply. "Until then m'lady." and he took my hand and kissed it gently before returning to his set to shoot his Mackenzie Falls magic as he likes to call it.

I can't believe it. I finally had a date with Chad. Tawni knew something was up and got suspicious because I couldn't stop smiling. I wish it didn't have to be a secret though, I feel kinda bad about lying to them since tonight is pizza night. I was also suppose to stay at Tawni's and help her go through her closet. Well I guess I will get over it when I see those blue eyes tonight. What an amazing shade of blue they are.

"SONNY" Tawni yelled at me across the room and I shook my head to get rid of the though. "There you go again." she said be fore launching into a lecture of how she didn't appreciate me ignoring her since she is pretty, and the rest was just blah blah blah. Or at least that's all I heard. I was thinking about Chad again.

_My mind forgets to remind me_

_You're a bad idea_

_You touch me once and it's really something,_

_You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be._

_I'm on my guard for the rest of the world_

_But with you I know it's no good_

_And I could wait patiently but I really wish you would..._

I slowly woke up from my nap an noticed it was only 7. Still 5 more hours till I would get to see Chad again. I tried to do things to fill in the time. I made myself some dinner and ate it while watching an episode of Mackenzie Falls. It's just so much drama!

After finishing my food I decided to try to write a new sketch but it didn't work out because I kept wondering what tonight was gonna be like. It's mine and Chad's first real date. It may be secret but still it was a date. I always get so nervous around him. He makes me go weak and I can feel the sparks all the time. Gosh, why won't my mind just tell me this is a bad idea and it will end badly. I know it will, but deep down I know I'm suppose to be with Chad for the rest of my life.

At least I hope I'm suppose to because I think I may love him. I'm not quite sure yet. I hope I will figure it out soon though. I looked at the clock it was now 9, then a thought hit me.

What was I gonna wear.

I mean I know we were only get to go on a walk around the park but still, I had to look decent. I franticly went through my closet before deciding to wear some cropped jeans and a white tank top with a red cardigan and red flats with some black bracelets and a silver heart locket my dad gave me before he died.

I looked in the mirror and noticed what a mess my hair was and that my make up was messed up from my nap. I quickly stepped into my bathroom an brushed out my hair before attacking it with a curling iron. When I was done I washed my face and re-applied my makeup slowly to try to pass time.

As I did it I thought about Chad. His hair, his smile, his eyes, his perfectness. Wow, I really have fallen for him. Sure he was a jerk sometimes, he could be the sweetest guy ever. Like when he planned Gassie funeral, even though it was for a DVD. It was still sweet.

Chad was sweet, when it mattered. That's one of the reasons I fell for him as hard as I did.

When I was done it was 11. I decided to watch one more episode of The Falls before heading to the park. After the episode was done, it was 11:30 so I headed out the door of my apartment. When I got to the parking lot, I found my car easily and climbed in. I started the car and searched the stereo before settling on a station playing Work of Art by me. No i'm not self centered, I just really liked this song. I drove along sing with the song and by the time I got to the park it was 11:55. In five minutes, I would be on my first date with Chad, and I couldn't keep the excitement in. I let out a quick scream and shook my head like a teenage girl would when getting asked out by a boy for her first time. This wasn't my first boyfriend but it sure felt like it.

_Drop everything now_

_Meet me in the pouring rain_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I got out of my car and walked into the entrance and saw Chad sitting on a bench with a blanket and a picnic basket. He looked so cute. Ok Sonny, stay calm. He's just Chad, He's just the guy you have fight's with everyday.

Oh, who am I trying to kid, I like him so much. I walked over to him and he stood up and took my hand. "You look beautiful." he whispered softly in my ear, making me turn a bright red, before leading me to the center of the park and spreading out the blanket on the ground.

We ate the food he had brought, and conversed about a few things. I think we really got to know each other in the hour we sat there just talking. I found out about his family, his previous acting jobs, and where he wants to go in his life. He sat there and hugged me while I told the story of my father's death. When I burst into tears he just held me tighter and told me everything was okay, that he was here for me. How did I get so lucky to find him? It was defiantly a great picnic.

After we finished eating and talking, we were picking up to leave. When it started sprinkling lightly. I decided to stall him to see if it would start raining because I had always dreamed of my first kiss being in the rain. We walked one lap around the park before it started pouring. He quickly took off his coat and placed in on my shoulders to prevent me from getting my clothes wet. "We should get you home. I don't want you to get sick." he said trying to lead me out of the park.

I shook my head and led him back towards the center of the park.

"I want to dance." I said simply. He must have thought I was crazy. I could tell because his eyes got wide and then he gave me a confused look. I smiled and laughed at his confusion before taking his hands and placing them on my hips trying to not let him see me shiver at the spark, then sliding mine behind his neck.

We swayed back and forth to an imaginary beat for a minute before making eye contact. At the eye contact I smiled and so did he. Again I instantly felt more electricity then I was already feeling. We both leaned in slowly before our lips me. It was an amazing kiss. It was also my first, but he didn't know that. When we pulled back all I could do was smile. He pulled me into a tight hug that seemed to last forever.

When the hug finally broke he walked me back to my car, never letting go of my hand. When we got to my car we just stood there for a second, but before I knew it, his lips had crashed into mine for another breath taking kiss. It all just felt so right.

"I had a great time Sonny. We will defiantly do this again." he said while helping me into my car. He shut the door and stood there as I drove off.

When i got back to my apartment, I shut the front door softly, careful not to wake up my mom and the leaned with my back up against it before squealing and sliding down to the floor. I could not hide the smile that was on my face to save my life. It had been perfect, and I hoped it stayed that way for awhile, or at least until I get the guts to tell my cast.

_I run my fingers through your hair and watch the lights go wild._

_Just keep on keeping your eyes on me, it's just wrong enough to make it feel right._

_Lead me up the staircase_

_Won't you whisper soft and slow?_

_I'm captivated by you, baby, like a firework show._

That night I dreamed of Chad. It was a perfect dream. The first part of the dream was me and Chad at a concert. He had taken me to see Justin Bieber, BTR, and All-Star weekend even though he didn't really like them. As the concert came to close and people were starting to head out I looked at Chad who gazed into my eyes before wrapping his hand around my waste and pulling me into a kiss. As the kiss went on I tangled my hands in his blonde hair and the lights all around us went crazy.

Then the dream transformed into Chad and I in the cafeteria at work. We looked at each other from our tables that we were at with our cast. It felt like this part of the dream went on forever, not that I minded. I loved looking into his blue eyes, from far away or up close. It didn't matter to me.

The eye contact was interrupted by my cast yelling at me for not listening to their sketch ideas and trying to figure out what was wrong with me. Why they rambled on I kept sneaking quick glances at Chad. I knew this was wrong, so why did it feel so right.

Next it changed into a scene of a castle, and I was looking out the window into a beautiful field of flowers where I saw Chad running in slow motion towards the castle. I also ran in slow motion towards the door of the castle trying not to trip over the victorian dress I was wearing.

When we met at the door of the castle, he pulled me into a tight hug. We pulled back from the hug and he gently kissed my lips. It may have been a dream but I could still feel the sparks. Next thing I knew he was leading up a winding stairwell to a tower at the top of the castle.

This tower was a circular room, with a single window. He led me to the center of the room and we danced to music that came out of no where. We were twirling around the room just like a fairytale, and I couldn't help but wish this was real life. When the music ended we just stood there in the center of the room holding hands.

He leaned over to my ear and whispered softly, and slowly, "I love you Sonshine." I gasped at this statement. I was certainly not expecting it, in real life or the dream. Before I could reply everything turned to darkness with a faint noise of and alarm clock in the background.

Great. Oh how I wish everything about me and Chad could be as simple as that dream. Everything was perfect, but in reality, we were lying to our friends, and hiding our true feelings from everyone. I decided at that moment I needed to talk to him. I looked over at my clock to find it was 2:30. Why was my alarm clock going off anyways? I didn't ponder on it for too long before texting Chad and telling him to meet me outside my apartment building ASAP. I hoped this would go well, I hoped he wouldn't get mad at me for wanting to tell.

_Drop everything now,_

_Meet me in the pouring rain,_

_Kiss me on the sidewalk,_

_Take away the pain_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile._

_Get me with those green eyes, baby, as the lights go down_

_Give me something that'll haunt me when you're not around_

_'cause I see sparks fly whenever you smile_

I got a reply almost instantly saying he was on his way. I quickly pulled on some sweat pants and a hood with my uggs before heading out into the pouring rain. I didn't know it was raining or I wouldn't have asked him to come right now, but he still cam anyways. That meant a lot to me. I walked over to his spot near his car and just hugged him. He could tell I was in a lot of pain. It really hurt me that I had to lie to my cast. They were my best friends, and of they found out I would loose their trust.

I looked up at him with my tear stained eyes, and makeup running down my face. He gently leaned down and planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I quickly forgot everything going on. I forgot all about my cast, and the lies. Every bit of pain I had been feeling was gone.

We pulled back and just stared at each other while the rain poured around us. I don't know what it was, but the rain seemed to like us. I didn't mind. "I think we need to tell everyone about us Chad." I spoke saying what was now back on my mind.

"Whatever you want Sonny." He said and smiled pulling me closer to him before leaning in for another kiss. This one was different, it was playful, but still passionate. He picked me up and pun me around while we kissed. It felt exactly like a fairytale. I didn't ever want to leave him I soon had to.

We said a goodbye and hugged quickly before heading our separate ways. I looked back at him when I reached the door of my apartment building and smiled at him. He smiled back at me before hopping into his car and driving away.

I went into my room and laid back down on my bed after changing into some dry clothes. I just laid there picturing his eyes. They always made me go weak, and it wasn't fair. I wondered I ever made him feel that way. If I did, he was really good at hiding it. His eyes always left me breathless.

I also found it funny how no matter how much I tried, I could never stop thinking about him. It's like he is here haunting me, even though I know he's not. I honestly think I'm in love with him. I think he could be that one I'm destined to be with for the rest of my life. He made me feel so special, and like I was the only girl in the world to him. Yeah, I love him I'm pretty sure.

I rolled over to get more comfortable and looked at the autographed picture that was framed on my bed side table from the first day I met Chad and he stole my yogurt. Just looking at the smile made me know for sure, "I love Chad Dylan Cooper with all my heart. He is the only guy for me. " I whispered to myself before falling under into a dreamless sleep.

_The sparks fly..._

_Oh, baby, smile..._

_The sparks fly..._

**AN: Okay, so i honestly love this one and think it is just really sweet! I think it is one of my favorite!(: **

**The next chapter will be NEVER GROW UP! YAY**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Never Grow Up

**AN: Heyy, soo I wasn't gonna post this til tomorrow but then I ended up being sick today. I hope you enjoy it(: I'm sorry it's kinda short but the next one will be decent.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or NEVER GROW UP by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_Your little hand's wrapped around my finger_

_And it's so quiet in the world tonight_

_Your little eyelids flutter cause you're dreaming_

_So I tuck you in, turn on your favorite night light_

_To you everything's funny, you got nothing to regret_

_I'd give all I have, honey_

_If you could stay like that_

**SONNY'S POV**

I walked into my living room to find my husband asleep on the couch. Wow he could sleep, he fell asleep around 2 and it was now 9. I walked over to him and wispered softly in in his ear, "Chad, you lazy butt, you need to wake up." he rolled over and laughed slightly before leaning up to kiss me. I kissed back and then watched him as he rolled off the couch and went towards the stairs to go to our room, probably just to fall asleep again.

I was about to follow when I heard a cry come from the baby monitor. I walked up the stairs and took a left to go to the pink nursery that my baby girl, Carly, slept in. Carly Allison Cooper. We named her that because Chad wanter her first name to begin with a C, and I wanted her to always have a piece of her mother, hence her middle name.

I walked over to Carly who was still crying and picked her up and started to bounce her up and down ever so slightly to calm her. It soon worked because I felt her finger slowly close around mine. I looked at the beautiful girl in front of me, she had my brown hair and Chad's deep blue eyes exactly. She was a very beautiful 9 month old.

Wow 9 months, the tought about it made me realize how fast time had passed. I set Carly down in her crib and switched on her night light before stepping out and walking down to my room.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_I won't let nobody hurt you, won't let no one break your heart_

_And no one will desert you_

_Just try to never grow up, never grow up_

As I climbed into bet next to my, surprisingly, awake husband, I thought about Carly. Honestly, it seemed like just yesterday Chad and I got married. Tomorrow was our one year anniversary though. And then Carly, she is growing up so fast. I just wish she would stay as innocent as she is now, but I knew that before I know it she was gonna be starting school, then be a teenager, then graduating high school. My eye's started to water as I though about it. Chad noticed and pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back till I started to fall asleep. Right before I wen under, I said to myself, "I hope she never grows up."

_You're in the car on the way to the movies_

_And you're mortified your mom's dropping you off_

_At 14 there's just so much you can't do_

_And you can't wait to move out someday and call your own shots_

_But don't make her drop you off around the block_

_Remember that she's getting older too_

_And don't lose the way that you dance around in your pj's getting ready for school_

****14 YEARS LATER****

"Mom, don't embarrass me! Oh my, I should have gotten a ride with a friend." Carley keeps repeating over and over again. I remember when I use to be like that with my mom, especially the day she dropped me off for my first day at So Random! I laughed slightly at the memory of having sunscreen slapped on my face, Then my eyes started to water as I thought of the day I got the phone call that she had been in a wreck and hadn't made it. I quickly dried my tears and put on a happy face as we pulled up at the movies.

"Have a good time Sweetie." I said and she leaned over and gave me a hug. She got out of the car and ran over to a group of girls standing near the entrance, as she walked her hair, like mine, swayed when she stepped. Once she reached the group she turned and gave me a smile. I took that as a 'it okay to leave now' look and drove off.

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_No one's ever burned you, nothing's ever left you scarred_

_And even though you want to, just try to never grow up_

As I drove I said to my self out loud, "Please Carly, just never grow up." When I pulled up to the house I quickly unbuckled little Chad Jr. I looked down and said, "you too Chad Jr." He gave me a hug and kiss, and went up to his room to play with his toys and I went to go lay down in the bed. It felt so lonely with Chad being in New York for a movie, I couldn't wait for him to get back. Problem, he wasn't gonna be back for 2 more months.

_Take pictures in your mind of your childhood room_

_Memorize what it sounded like when your dad gets home_

_Remember the footsteps, remember the words said_

_And all your little brother's favorite songs_

_I just realized everything I have is someday gonna be gone_

**CARLY POINT OF VEIW**

****2 MONTHS LATER****

I walked around my room just thinking, I was about to be fifteen. That meant I had a lot more freedom, and i would be in high school in a month. I can't believe time is going by so fast. It seems like just yesterday I met my best friend in kindergarden. My thought were interrupted as my mom walked into my room and sat down on my bed, she patted the spot next to her and told me to sit down. "What are you thinking about honey?" She aked and brushed a piece of hair out of my face.

I just shook my head and din't answer. She replied, "I know what you mean." I swear she reads minds. "I'm gonna tell you something my mom never told me, but I think you should know. Remember this room, and all the things that happened in it. Remember all the footsteps you have ever taken, because they take you to you future. Remember words you have said, they will make for great stories later. Remember every song little Chad Jr. likes to sing and sing with him." As if on cue my little blonde haired brother came running in and jumped on my lap.

"Remember this moment." She said as tears formed in our eyes. She pulled us into a group hug and we all started to laugh. Just then we heard the front door open.

"I'm home." I heard my dad yell from down stairs.

"DADDY!" Me and Chad Jr. yelled as we ran down the stairs. I will defiantly remember this.

My dad picked me and Chad up and spun us around. He set us down and gave each of us a kiss on the forehead. Just then I heard my mom on the stairs. My dad ran over to meet her and gave her a kiss, "I missed you." he said as he hugged her.

"Eww get a room." I said as I laughed at them. "Just kidding..." I said because of the looks I was getting. I was glad I had all this now, because one day i won't.

_So here I am in my new apartment_

_In a big city, they just dropped me off_

_It's so much colder that I thought it would be_

_So I tuck myself in and turn my night light on_

_Wish I'd never grown up_

****4 YEARS LATER****

Well, I am now 19. We are at my new apartment I will be living in while I attend college. I just said my goodbyes to my family and they left. I looked around at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked but decided to unpack tomorrow. I walked into my bedroom and noticed my bed was already set up. I climbed in, but something was missing. I looked aver at the plug on the side of my bed and smiled when I noticed my nightlight I have been using since I was born. I flipped the switch and rolled over trying to get comfortable. I whispered to myself "I wish I'd never grown up."

_I wish I'd never grown up_

******SONNY POV******

We just dropped off Carly at her new apartment. It is only a few miles away from our house, but it still feels like a big chunk of my life was taken away. I wondered if that was how my mother felt when she dropped me off at my apartment when I got my job at So Random! I may only have been 17 but my mom still trusted me to live on my own.

****FLASHBACK****

"K well you know my cell, and I'm always just a plane ride away..." I cut her off

"I got it mom! Look I'm good. I know all my emergency numbers, I am right down the street from my very well paying job. I will be fine." I said trying to convince her it was okay to leave. She pulled me into a hug and we both started to cry, we said our final goodbye's and she left.

I looked around at all the boxes that needed to be unpacked but decided to unpack tomorrow. I walked into my bedroom and noticed my bed was already set up. I climbed in, but something was missing. I looked aver at the plug on the side of my bed and smiled when I noticed my nightlight I have been using since I was born. I flipped the switch and rolled over trying to get comfortable. I whispered to myself "I wish I'd never grown up." **(haha look familiar?) **

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_I could still be little_

_Oh I don't wanna grow up, wish I'd never grown up_

_It could still be simple_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, just stay this little_

_Oh darling, don't you ever grow up_

_Don't you ever grow up, it could stay this simple_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_Won't let no one break your heart_

_And even though you want to, please try to never grow up_

_Oh, don't you ever grow up_

_Oh, never grow up, just never grow up _

**AN: Okay so I hope you like it! again I'm sorry it's kinda short! Well I'm not sure what song I'm doing next sooooo send in some suggestions(:**

**REVIEW PLEASE(:**


	12. Last Kiss, or Haunted?

AN: I'm soooo sorry for not updating this week! :(

My football team is in the playoffs so everything with cheerleading is pretty hectic! But i'm done with drivers ed so that frees up a lot of time in my week so I will try to update tomorrow or monday! Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!(:

I LOVE ALL MY READERS!3

Oh and the next chapter is going to be to **LAST KISS **or** HAUNTED. **not sure yt sooo send in a vote to let me know which one you want.(:


	13. Last Kiss

**AN: K well guys I believe that LAST KISS won!(:**

**Also I would like to dedicate this chapter to my newest friend I have made on here .Shine! She is very sweet person and took the time to review on like every chapter in this story yesterday! And if you haven't read her latest story you need to because it's amaing!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or LAST KISS by TAYLOR SWIFT**

I just sat there as he walked out the door of our apartment, out of my life. I don't know where we went wrong. We were so perfect and now he just walked out on me because I got a movie deal and was going to be in Russia for 6 months, but how else were we going to make money since both So Random! and Mackenzie Falls both finished a year ago and we were using all of our earnings quick with Chad's need for all his luxuries. I just sat down on our black leather couch and cried, I din't know how to live without him. An hour later I looked at my watch and decided to since it was 3 in the morning that I should head to bed.

_I still remember the look on your face_

_Lit through the darkness at 1:58_

_The words that you whispered_

_For just us to know_

_Told me you loved me_

_So why did you go away?_

_Away_

As I lay there in the empty bed, I thought of everything that had happened an hour ago.

***FLASHBACK***

"Chad, what would you say if I told you I was offered a movie deal?" I said as we snuggled on the couch in our fairly new apartment. We both had decided we didn't want to live at home anymore but also didn't want to live alone. We have been dating for 3 years now and we convinced our parents to let us live together.

"I would say I am so proud of my Sonshine's accomplishment" he said and looked at me with a smile. Here comes the hard part.

"Well would you say if it meant me going to Russia for 6 months?" I asked ready for the hard conversation ahead.

"Your leaving me?" Chad asked as the tears started to form in both of our eyes.

"Chad this is a big movie, and we could use the money to finish decorating the apartment, and you will be able to come visit me every now and then. I already said yes just so you know so you can't talk me our of it." I said as I tried to hold back the tears but they just wouldn't stay in my eyes.

Chad got up and wiped the tears from his eyes before going into our bedroom. I followed him curiously and noticed him start throwing his clothes into a suitcase. "Chad please don't do this, I need you for support. I know it is sudden and I should have asked you first but we need this. We have bills to pay." I half yelled as the tears fell harder. I went over and started pulling out the clothes and trying to hold him in place to get him to stop but he was way stronger than me. He got tired of me trying to stop him and pushed me away and me being my clumsy self fell to the ground and started crying even harder, if that was possible.

He finished and zipped up the suitcase before stopping to help me up. He embraced me in what I didn't know would be our last hug and gazed into my eyes and leaned in to give me what was our last kiss. He pulled away and said to me "I wish it din't have to be like this Sonny but I can't go threw this again. All my past girlfriends have done this and the distance was too much for me to take. I love you, but I can't stay with you for now, Bye Sonny." Then walked out of the apartment and out of my life.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That all took place around 1:58 A.M. On August 20, my birthday. When the clock had struck 12 in out living room he had whispered in my ear "Happy Birthday Sonny." and sang me 'you are my sunshine'. It was sweet, only an hour later he was out of my life forever. Funny how fast things change isn't it? If he loved me like he said he does, why did he go?

_I do recall now the smell of the rain_

_Fresh on the pavement_

_I ran off the plane_

_That July 9th_

_The beat of your heart_

_It jumps through your shirt_

_I can still feel your arms_

I woke up that morning to rain, perfect for my mood. I slowly caught up as the nights events caught up with me. I felt the tears forming and din't even bother to stop them. I walked over to my bathroom and took a long, hot shower. When I was done I just left my hair to air dry and put on black sweat pants and one of Chad's t-shirts he had left behind.

I went into the kitchen and started making coffee and popped two waffles in the toaster. I stood frozen like a statue as I wait for my breakfast to finish. When it was done, I grabbed my coffee and waffles and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV trying to distract myself. Just my luck, Tween Weekly was talking about "Channy" it showed pictures of mine and Chad's tearful reunion from two months ago when I had gone to Wisconsin for my grandmother's funeral and Chad hadn't been able to come. They are a little late with this news. I thought about that day.

***FLASHBACK***

"We will be landing in about 10 minutes Miss Munroe." The flight attendant on my private jet informed me.

"Thank you." I said and went to head to my seat to prepare for landing. Today was July 9th and it was the day I would get to see my Chad again! Just the thought made me jump up and down on the inside. I smiled as I thought of what it would feel like to be in his arms again. Soon enough that time came.

When I stepped of the plane I saw water puddles around indicating that it had rained that day, but now it was sunny, like me, and Chad was standing in front of me with a bouquet of 13 roses. He always got me 13 instead of twelve since that was my lucky number. **(AN: i choose 13 since that is taylor swift's favorite number!)** I ran across the slick ground and slipped right in front of him but he caught me in his muscular arms and pulled me into a kiss as soon as he could. When I looked up at him he was crying, as was I. We walked hand in hand back to the limo and i held my roses up to my heart the whole ride home. Oh how I love him i thought to myself.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

At the thought I immediately felt like I was in his embrace again. I felt the warmth of his body and the strength of his arms around me. It lasted for about a second then disappeared as fast as it came. I wanted to cry but my eyes were all dried up, only a single tear slid down my left cheek. I didn't bother to stop it.

_But now I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_I never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

Today had been horrible, sure I had gotten birthday wishes and my friends offered to help, but it was all too much considering how I felt on the inside. I was walking around my living room and saw a picture of me and Chad from when we first started dating hanging on the wall. I slowly slid to the ground and just sat there, I wasn't able to to much of anything today. This was about all I had been doing all day. Am I something he will miss? Does he really love me like he says he does? What if I quit the movie? I can't stand to be like this.

I just continued on this thought train and slowly got the strength to stand again. I walked over to my bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror, my eyes were puffy, and I looked like I had gone to hell and back. I picked up my phone and told Tawni to get ready that we were gonna go out. I was determined to make this a night to remember, even if I did feel bad. I slipped on a black, gold, and silver sequin party dress and some black stilettos. I just let my hair go natural since it actually looked pretty good, that was the only thing though, and did my make up to cover up the tear stains on my face.

Tawni showed up soon in a white lace dress and brown boots. We hit the first club we saw and I did my best to have a good time, the whole night guys came and tried to get me to dance but I stayed solo on the dance floor, Chad was still the only one for me.

_I do remember_

_The swing of your step_

_The life of the party, you're showing off again_

_And I roll my eyes and then_

_You pull me in_

_I'm not much for dancing_

_But for you I did_

***FLASHBACK***

Chad and I were at a party Tawni was throwing and as usual Chad was showing off to all the guest. He was always his happiest around a lot of people. I always got a kick out of watching him goof off. He always was the center of attention at the parties, but he always made sure to make time for us to have a special moment.

"Would you like to dance m'lady?" he asked as he stuck out his hand.

"No" I said but took the hand anyway as he led me to the dance floor. We spent the rest of the night twirling and laughing, just glad to have each other. I hated dancing, unless it was with Chad.

***END FLASHBACK***

_Because I love your handshake, meeting my father_

_I love how you walk with your hands in your pockets_

_How you kissed me when I was in the middle of saying something_

_There's not a day when I don't miss those rude interruptions_

While sitting at the bar I sip my drink and think about the first time Chad met my father, he was so nervous. He almost didn't go because he was that scared, but once he met him he calmed down. I remember the hand shake he gave my father when he first introduced himself. It showed his respect, even I could see it.

I remember how on our first date I laughed at how he walked with his hands in his pockets. I loved it, and i loved how our first kiss was in the middle of a sentence, he just kissed me while I was talking. I didn't mind though, I loved it.

_So I'll watch your life in pictures like I used to watch you sleep_

_And I feel you forget me like I used to feel you breathe_

_And I keep up with our old friends just to ask them how you are_

_Hope it's nice where you are_

It's been a week since all of the drama went down, I wasn't completely over it but at least I didn't break into tears every time I saw his face now. I was slowly learning to cope. I was leaving for Russia in a few days and was trying to find someone I trusted to house sit, the hunt was not going very well. I had been keeping up with Chad this week by watching his twitter feed cautiously and hearing what Tween Weekly reported. It seemed as if he was having a better week then me although he had stopped updating his twitter and hadn't been spotted in 3 days.

It seems with everyday that passed with week I felt like he was already forgetting me. It may be the fact he was spotted out with Portlyn two days after everything happened and he seemed to be having a good time in the pictures, I could tell by his smile. He had confirmed our break up the day before he mysteriously disappeared so I had been hounded with phone calls but had no comment except that I could confirm our break up. It still hurt to think about what happened in detail.

I got up and walked over to my computer, I decided the time had come to write him.

"Dear Chad, I hope you doing okay after everything. This week had been tough for me but that is all I will say about it. I hope wherever you are your happy. Love Sonny" short sweet, that is all I wanted. I clicked on his name in my address book and then went pack to packing for Russia.

_And I hope the sun shines_

_And it's a beautiful day_

_And something reminds you_

_You wish you had stayed_

_You can plan for a change in weather and town_

_But I never planned on you changing your mind_

I thought about where Chad could be. We may be broken up, and he may have left me at the worst time possible but I didn't wish anything bad to him. If anything, I wished he was happy, and everything was going good for him. Sure you can plan for changes in the weather, and you can plan changes on a lot of things. This may have been an unplanned change, but maybe it's what we needed. Maybe it was just our time.

_So I'll go sit on the floor_

_Wearing your clothes_

_All that I know is that_

_I don't know how to be something you miss_

_Never thought we'd have a last kiss_

_Never imagined we'd end like this_

_Your name, forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last kiss_

_Forever the name on my lips_

"Sonny were gonna be late, Come on." Tawni yelled as she walked out the door to drive me to the airport. I was gonna miss it. 6 months away from all this. I walked over to the coffee table and grabbed my purse. I turned to walk out the door and ran into someone, I assumed it was Tawni but was surprised to see Chad standing in front of me.

"I thought you would have left already," he said and avoided eye contact.

"I was just on my way out. Umm nothing has moved over the week. Thanks for coming back while I go to shoot the movie." I said and started to walk out the door but was pulled back at the arm and pulled into a hug. I gave in and hugged him back. "I have to go Chad." I said reluctantly breaking the hug and walked out the door giving a week smile as I turned back for a second. I boarded my jet and was sitting on the plane and whispered to myself "Chad" and smiled slightly still feeling that last kiss he had planted on my lips before leaving me.

_Forever the name on my lips_

_Just like our last _

**AN: well I hoped you like it! I know it was still kinda short but I was trying to get it out so no one got mad!(:**

**Well read and review please!**

**I love yall3 and the next chapter will be to Haunted.**


	14. Haunted

**AN: I hope all of yall had a wonderful Thanksgiving! This chapter is just kinda a short one and I'm sorry but I really couldn't think of a good longer one-shot but I like the way it turned out!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or HAUNTED by TAYLOR SWIFT**

I walked, well more like dragged myself into my dressing room this morning. I still am in my post break-up mode from mine and Chad's split. I know its been half a year, but I was so in love. Him not so much, that's what hurt the most. I had decided that I needed to let Chad know how I feel so I sat down and started writing a letter.

Dear Chad,

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_but I never thought I'd live to see it break_

Everyone knows that you and I never exactly got along before we started going out, so when we did start going out even I was surprised. I never in a million years thought about dating Chip Drama Pants as Grady and Nico call you. I knew when we started going out our relationship was still a very fragile line. Our relationship was like walking a tight rope, you had to put all you had into it or you would fall, well apparently I wasn't trying hard enough. I fell, and there was no net waiting to catch me. I hit the ground hard and am still in critical condition 6 months later.

_It's getting dark and it's all too quiet_

_And I can't trust anything now_

_And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake_

It's been 6 months and I still feel like I'm stuck in a black hole, darkness has taken over my life since our split. I no longer wear bright colors in large quantities or spread cheer all over the studio. Tawni keeps telling me that I need t get over my "depression" as she calls it. I now call it my life. I have dies my hair black and now wear way more black than I need too unless I'm doing a show, then I wear whatever I am told.

I hardly ever talk out of rehearsals and have resorted to drastic methods of dealing with my pain, but those arn't important for you to know Chad.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't loose you again_

_something's made your eyes go cold_

I hold my breath, I'm not sure why. It makes me feel light headed and I like that feeling for some reason. I know your thinking I've gone psycho but deep down the Sonny you loves, or I thought you loved is still there. She is just in too much pain to come out. It doesn't help that every time I see you, I get a cold stare and I feel like I've gone back to the ice age. Maybe being a little more sensitive to me would help her come back.

_Stood there and watched you walk away_

_From everything we had_

_But I still mean every word I said to you_

I remember the day you walked away from everything we had. The day you shattered my heart into a million pieces. I have found 999,999 of them, but you took the last one with you when you left. Now there is a microscopic hole in my heart, but it affects me so much you'd think I didn't even have a heart. But I do, and it is trying to speak you and I mean all the words I say to you in this letter Chad.

_He would try to take away my pain_

_And he just might make me smile_

_But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead_

I know I've had a boy friend for the past month, and he is nice and knows that the real Sonny is in there and he keeps trying to get me to come out. Yeah he makes me laugh and my cast is thankful for that, and I can't help but smile when I'm around him because I know he is one of the only ones that cares about the state I am in. Even my mom has given up on trying to get me to come back to myself. I have started to come back a little, but I'm no where near being back for good. You know what I wish every time he kisses me Chad. I wish it was you.

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

_Won't see you again_

_something keeps me holding on to nothing_

I just laughed because I was holding my breath while trying to think of something to write. I do it a lot with out even thinking now.

I don't even know why I'm still hanging on to me and you Chad, it's like there is something preventing me from letting go no matter how hard I try. Maybe fate...

_I know, I know, I just know_

_You're not gone. You can't be gone. No._

I know your not our of my life forget, you can't be. At least I think you can't. No you can't.

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Something's gone terribly wrong_

_Won't finish what you started_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't go back, I'm haunted_

Chad, please don't go like this. I know you have probably forgotten about a lot of things that happened between us but I remember everything. I finally thought I had figured out Hollywood's jerkthrob. I don't even know what happened to us. We were perfect.

I think i figured out while I hold my breathe. It's cause you gone, and I feel like without you I can't even breathe, or shouldn't.

I can't just forget everything. I'm haunted by all the memories, I'm haunted by you. Haunted.

Sincerely Sonny

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_Never ever thought I'd see it break._

I sealed up the letter and walked over to the Mackenzie Falls set. I walked up to Chad's dressing room door and slipped the letter under and ran away fast.

I went into the the cafeteria later to meet up with my boyfriend. While eating with him, I happened to glance at the Mackenzie Falls table and saw Chad's blue eyes surrounded by read and his cheeks tear stained. He looked me strait in the eyes and we had a connection. I looked away and tried to focus on my boyfriend but thought of Chad filled my head.

I'm haunted.

_Never thought I'd see it... _

**AN: K well I hope you guys like it! There isn't too many songs left but after I'm done with this I'm gonna start A new multi chapter story and the preveiw will be up soon!**

**Please review! ****The First person to review will get to be mentioned in my next chapter which is to Long Live! ****and if I get up to 45 reviews in the next 24 hours I will update on Monday!**


	15. Long Live

**AN: Hey guys!(: Thanks for being patient with me! I've been really busy with school, and final coming up, and my football team going to the semi finals in the play offs so everything has been hectic. BUT I wrote this as soon as I could for yall!**

**I would like to thank firelady101 for being the first to review on my last chapter and as a result she is going to be a main character in the chapter, oh just so you know Ashlee, I changed the plot from what I told you(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or LONG LIVE by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_I said remember this moment, in the back of my mind_

_The time we stood with our shaking hands_

_The crowds and stands went wild_

"I'll find...myself...in time." I sang the last notes of my song taking breaths in between words. I had just finished my first concert ever off the So Random! stage. The crowd roared with applause and screaming as I looked back at my band. "I will remember this moment forever" I said to myself as we lined up for our bows.

We all joined hands, my bass player Ashlee on my right, and my lead guitarist Chad on my left. Yes I know what your thinking, Chad? He is actually a really good guitar player, even I was shocked. Ashlee and Chad were my closest bandmates, and pretty much my best friends besides Tawni and Lucy. I know what your thinking now too, Chad... best friend? We have gotten really close since we became bandmates.

All of stood and lifted our shaking hands above our heads and brought them back down bowing in the process. After this we all stood there with one hand in the air for a second and then quickly exited the stage still trying to take in the initial shock of what had happened.

_We were the Kings and the Queens_

_And they read off our names_

_The night you danced like you knew our lives_

_Would never be the same_

After the show, the band and all the crew were celebrating back stage. Our manager called out each of our names and we each got an individual congrats on the success of our first concert. I didn't like to think of me as the star, I wanted everyone to know my band as well.

When my name was called I stood and waved at the crew and sat back down with Ashlee and Chad. "I can't even believe what is happening" Ashlee said over excitedly as she kinda did a little dance in her chair. I laughed at her and looked over at Chad who was starring at me. I reached over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it in a friendly way.

"You did good on stage Chaddy!" I said using his nickname. He glared at me and then smiled.

"You know I hate that name right? And thanks." He said laughing slightly, and I could have sworn his cheeks were redder like 2 seconds ago. Did he blush when I said that?

"Your the one who used it first remember, 'Who's your Chaddy'" I said laughing at the memory of when he told that to my cast. His cheeks got red again, why was he blushing? He did look cute when he blushed. Did I really just say that?

"Well you did great too Sonshine." he said, now it was my turn to be the tomato. I instantly felt the blood rising in my cheeks and looked away to Ashlee who was trying not to laugh at my stupid move, now he would know something happened. "Are you okay Sonshine?" Chad asked trying to move to where he could see my face.

"Yeah I'm fine, and Thanks to you too." I said still not looking him in the eye.

_You held your head like a hero_

_On a history book page_

_It was the end of a decade_

_But the start of an age_

It was about time to leave so the three of us stood up, but before leaving we walked back onto the stage in the now empty arena. We lined up at the front of the stage and looked out into the empty seats. I snuck a glance at Chad and noticed how he was holding his head high like a hero, like he had just won the Battle of the Alamo. What we didn't know was that this was only the beginning, and there was so much more to come.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered_

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"Again and again and again and again" I ended the song we were singing and looked out at the cheering audience. The band had become very popular in the past year and we were doing amazing. Ashlee, Chad, and I had gotten even closer, if that is possible. I was ready, ready for everything that would be thrown at me through out my music career, and I knew that one day, the we would be remembered.

_I said remember this feeling_

_I passed the pictures around_

_Of all the years that we stood there_

_On the side-lines wishing for right now_

I was packing up boxes in my apartment to be moved to mine and Ashlee's new house when I came across a two pictures.

The first of them was a picture of Chad and I from when he guest starred on So Random! It was from one of the few moments when we weren't fighting. I smiled at the memory of when the pig ended up kissing Chad instead of me, that was quite a week.

The next was one of Chad, Ashlee, and I from after our first concert when we were lined up at the front of the stage taking our bows. In the picture I was looking out into the crowd along with Ashlee but Chad wasn't looking at the crowd, he was looking at me. He was smiling at me, the look in his eyes was one I had never really seen before, caring. I blushed as I put the picture safely into a box. Did Chad feel something greater for me then just a friendship?

_We are the Kings and the Queens_

_You trade your baseball cap for a crown_

_When they gave us our trophies_

_And we held them up for our town_

***2 MONTHS LATER***

"This is so amazing, I want to thank God for putting me on this planet, my band, and especially my fans! I wouldn't be anywhere without yall, thank you again." I said as I held onto my first award ever, a Teen Choice Award for Best Female Singer. I was on stage with Ashlee and Chad since they were the only members of my band that could make it and we were posing for a few pictures before being ushered off stage.

Once back stage Ashlee and I screamed at the top of out lungs, we had just won our first award ever. Ashlee had to leave soon after our celebration leaving me and Chad sitting in the audience by ourselves. "You deserved it Sonshine" i heard him whisper to me during a presentation and I felt heat rising to my cheeks. I heard him chuckle next to me when he saw the redness of my face and he gave my hand a squeeze and looked at me with a look I saw for the second time ever.

_And the cynics were outraged_

_Screaming this is absurd_

_Cause for a moment a band of thieves_

_In ripped up jeans got to rule the world_

The next day the web was blowing up with stories wondering how we won over some other hot artist that was new. HOnestly, I didn't even expect to win, but I was glad we did. As Chad said we were a band of thieves in ripped up jeans, and we got to rule the world for just one night. He always had the weirdest metaphors.

_Hold on to spinning around_

_Confetti falls to the ground_

_May these memories break or fall_

***ONE YEAR LATER***

It was the last night of our first official tour and we were just about to preform our newest single and number one hit "Long Live" There was confetti everywhere and I had my hands up in the air thanking God for this opportunity.

_Will you take a moment, promise me this_

_That you'll stand by my forever_

_But if god forbid fate should step in_

_And force us into a goodbye_

_If you have children some day_

_When they point to the pictures_

_Please tell them my name_

_Tell them how the crowds went wild_

_Tell them how our hope it shined_

When we got to the bridge (The part of the lyrics above this), I was on stage near Chad. I walked closer to him looked him in the eye's as I sang "Will you take a moment, promise me this. That you'll stand by me forever, but if God forbid fate should step in, and force us into a goodbye, if you have children someday, when they point to the pictures, please tell them my name, Tell them how the crowds went wild, tell them how I hope they shine." I winked at him before walking off to finish the song.

We hadn't fully told each other about our feelings, but we both knew the other had a crush. Well for him it was a crush, for me I felt like he was my first real love. I always wondered if he felt the same.

_Long live the walls we crashed through_

_I had the time of my life with you_

_Long, long live the walls we crashed through_

_How the kingdom lights shined just for me and you_

_I was screaming long live all the magic we made_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_I'm not afraid_

As we finished the song, the crowed roared. I smiled and looked back at Ashlee who gave me a thumbs up and mouthed "good job", I waited for my band to come line up with me for final bows, but known of them budged. Ashlee said into her mic "You deserve you own round of applause, and a bow by yourself."

I cried tears of joy as I walked up the runway that led down the center of the stage to the edge. I bowed to the crowd and waved goodbye trying to stop crying. I walked back to the center of the stage where a platform slowly took me down of the stage. When I got down there Ashlee gave me the biggest hug before going to congratulate everyone else.

I was still trying to take it all in when Chad came up behind me and wrapped his hand around my waist from behind and picking me up off the ground for a spin. I laughed as he set me down and turned to face him. "You were amazing on stage Sonshine. " he told me and before I realized what I was doing I leaned in and kissed him. To my surprise he didn't freak out but let it continue naturally kissing back.

We pulled apart and smiled at each other, "Thanks Chad, and you too." I said before leaning in again. This was the best day of my life.

_Singing, long live all the mountains we moved_

_I had the time of my life fighting dragons with you_

_I was screaming long live the look on your face_

_And bring on all the pretenders_

_One day we will be remembered _

**AN: I hope you like it! Again thanks to Ashlee for being the first to review and just thank you too all of you who read this story! It really means a lot to me!(:**


	16. Innocent

**AN: Hey guyss, I know this is earlier than I usually update but I'm feeling generous and I'm about to not be able to update in for 2 weeks so I'm gonna update now and maybe 1 more time before I can't. **

**A shout out to firelady101 who was Ashlee in my last chapter... and If you haven't read her one-shot Sleeping Beauty you should because it is AMAZING!(:**

**Another shout out to KeepSmilin'11 who has a new story coming out that I think all of yall should read called Music, Magic, and Mayhem. The prologue is up and the rest of the story will be up soon(:**

**On to the story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or INNOCENT by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_I guess you really did it this time_

_Left yourself in your warpath_

_Lost your balance on a tightrope_

_Lost your mind tryin' to get it back_

"Hey Sonny, I really need your help." Chad said into the phone.

"CDC, the greatest actor of our generation needs my help? This ought to be good" I said sarcastically back at him.

"Oh haha, but this is serious, I need you to cover for me, if you don't I may get fired. I did something very bad and I think Mr. Condor found out." He said sternly and I knew he was telling the truth

"It depends, was this "something bad" illegal?" and all I heard was a gulp at the end of the line. "Oh My Gosh Chad! What did you do? What if the police find out?" I asked going into a panic attack pacing back and forth in my living room. I wasn't paying attention and I tripped over my coffee table.

"Sonny, what was that?" I heard Chad say as I scrambled to pick up the phone.

"I tripped, okay back to you problem Chad" I said still waiting for an answer.

"Well, I went our partying with some friends and got into a fight, I called in and told Mr. Condor that I was sick because I have a bunch of bruises so I can't go into work like this. I got into the fight because I was drinking and got out of hand, please Sonny you have to help me." He sounded desperate so I agreed.

_Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?_

_Always a bigger bed to crawl into_

_Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything_

_And everybody believed in you?_

Gosh, why can't we just be back in the days when we still took lunch boxes to school, or always tried to crawl into beds that were too tall for us. We believed in everything, and everybody believed in us. It was so much easier back then.

_It's all right, just wait and see,_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been._

_You're still an innocent,_

_You're still an innocent._

"SONNY" I heard Mr. Condor call after me as I was headed toward my dressing room. "Have you heard from Mr. Cooper? He called in with the flu but my sources have told me he was spotted at a party participating in some under age drinking."

"Umm he called me and asked to stop by his dressing room to pick up a few things because he had the flu. He sounded pretty sick," I said lying the best I could and surprisingly my voice didn't go high like it normally did. I tried to keep a smile as Mr. Condor eyed me suspiciously before walking off towards his office and I let out a small sigh of relief. Chad may have done something wrong, but he was still innocent to me.

_There's some things you can't speak of_

_But at night you'll live it all again_

_You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now_

_If only you would sing what you know now then_

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER HOW COULD YOU?" I said as I cried and ran for the exit of the resraunt hanging up my phone. He had stood me up. We were suppose to be having a great time on our first date right now but he hadn't showed up.

I had called him to see where he was and heard a girl in the background calling him "Chaddy" and then she told him she was happy he was her boyfriend. He is such a freaking player! I can't believe I actually fell for his sweet and sensitive act. I'm such an idiot.

_Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?_

_And everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you_

_Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep_

_Before the monsters caught up to you?_

I sat outside my apartment complex forever while it pured down rain soaking my dress I had bought just for this date, it was a purple, black, and silver patterned sleeveless dress that hit about mid thigh. It was ruined now. I had wasted all the money I spent on it for no reason. Chad will be refunding me for this.

Why can't we be young again when we loved to catch fireflies or we got everything handed to us because we weren't big enough to get it ourselves. Our imagination ran wild only captured when sleep overthrew our minds. Now were old and all there is are the monster that keep our minds in order.

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights is still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent_

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did._

_You're still an innocent._

After about a hour of sitting in the rain thinking I decided it wasn't his fault and that I would forgive him, eventually. Maybe not today, maybe not this week but soon. He may be older than me but he still has a lot more growing up to do to catch up with my mind. He was still amazing to me though, Listen to me. he just stood me up and I'm calling him amazing, I must really like him.

_Time turns flames to embers_

_You'll have new Septembers_

_Every one of us has messed up too_

_Lives change like the weather_

_I hope you remember_

_Today is never too late to be brand new_

It has been 3 weeks since the incident, and today was the day I would forgive him. I figured he had suffered enough watching me prance around everyday and acting like he didn't exist.

I walked up to his dressing room door and just decided to barge in like he does to me. He looked at me like I was insane but I just walked in and plopped now on his leather couch which by the way, really comfortable. "Hello Chaddy." I said and smiled.

"Umm Hello Sonshi... I mean Sonny" he said nervously and turned his attention back to his mirror. Typical Chad. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgive you. For what you did, It was not very clever and very selfish of you but I figured everyone always deserves another chance. Time heals the heart, you will have new experiences with this and truth is I did the same thing one time except for the cheating part. Also it made me realize that life can change as quickly as the weather, but today is the day that Chad Dylan Cooper can start a better path in life if he chooses to accept my forgiveness." I told him confidently and smiled slightly as I waited for a reply.

"Sonny, why are you so nice to me? To everyone in fact? I did something incredibly stupid and you are just forgiving me for it. Wow, you really are amazing. Has anyone ever told you that?" He said then stood up in front of me bending down to my level.

"Once or Twice," I said and looked him in the eyes. He started to lean in and so did I, but right before our lips met I slapped my hand over his mouth "Now, I'm not that forgivging Chaddy." I said and walked away stopping at the door. I lifted my hand and waved before skipping back to So Random!

_It's all right, just wait and see_

_Your string of lights are still bright to me_

_Oh, who you are is not where you've been_

_You're still an innocent._

_It's okay, life is a tough crowd_

_32, and still growin' up now_

_Who you are is not what you did_

_You're still an innocent._

_You're still an innocent._

Okay, so remember that talk I had with Chad. It has changed him, for the better. Were even going out now. He really has learned his lesson and put his bad boy days behind him. He still acts like a 10 year old here and there but at least it's not 24/7 like it use to be. He really can be amazing when he wants to be. Yeah he has screwed up numerous times, but to me he is still as innocent as a newborn.

_Lost your balance on a tightrope._

_It's never too late to get it back. _

**AN: Okay... I know it's not amazing but I wanted to give yall something this week. **

**ALSO Don't forget to check out firelady101 and** **KeepSmilin'11 because they are both amazing! **

**Please review and let me know what you think even though this chapter kinda sucks ):**


	17. Ours

**AN: So here is the next little one shot! I hope yall like it!**

**And I remember telling you to check out firelady101 ... well now it is a MUST! She is such a talented writer and I will greatly appreciate you checking her out! She is a wonderful friend that I have made on here and well if you don't at least read her one-shots I will find you...(:**

**On to the storyy(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or OURS by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_Elevator buttons and morning air_

_Strangers' silence makes me want to take the stairs_

_If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares_

_But right now my time is theirs_

"I will see you after work" I said before kissing Chad's cheek and heading to the elevator to get out of the parking garage. It was pretty quiet and a Monday morning so most shows weren't here. So Random and Meal or No Meal are the only shows that come in on Monday.

As I came upon the elevator I looked at the stairs, they were completely empty. The elevator looked pretty full so I just decided to take the stairs to get up faster instead of waiting for it to come back. While I walked I thought of Chad. If he were here he would probably laugh about the vacant stairs, I know that doesn't sound like Chad Dylan Cooper, but to me it sounds like Chad.

Just Chad, not some three name jerk who use to make me so angry and annoyed. I wish I could be with him right now but I have to work. Don't get me wrong, I love So Random, but sometimes I wish I could just spend more time with him. Were always working. Work, work, work. We finally beat Mackenzie Falls in ratings and now Marshall won't let us stop to take a breath.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, my choice is you_

I finally reached mine and Tawni's dressing room after a long quiet walk through the halls of Condor Studios. When I opened the door I saw that Tawni wasn't here yet. I walked over to my vanity and took off my sun glasses and set them down with my purse on the cold surface. I looked in the mirror and tucked a loss piece of hair back behind my ear and smoothed out my dress before walking over to the couch and falling into the cushions. About that time Tawni walked in wearing grey skinny jeans with a white shirt and peach sparkly cardigan and ankle boots.

"Hey Tawni" I said as I grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Tawni mumbled a reply that I couldn't make out and I started to flip through the channels. There was nothing good on so I walked back over to my chair and started to text Chad.

"Why are you going out with him?" Tawni asked me making a disgusted look as she talked. I guess she noticed by my smile who I was texting.

"Why do you care? You've never cared about me before?" I replied putting away my phone and messing with the hem on my dress.

"Psh.. girl I don't. J-Just wondering." she said trying to lie but I know Tawni and she was lying. Anyways I decided to play along.

"K. Do you want to go to rehearsals?" I asked getting up and clicking my floral oxfords together. **(AN: If you don't know what those are I will post a picture on my profile. But they are a type of shoe) **Tawni nodded and got up to follow me.

"It's just so... how do I say this. Disturbing would be a good word to use. Yes disturbing, that is what it is." she said as she twiddled her thumbs and walked beside me. I laughed and shook my head and continued to walk towards the stage.

"Tawni you say that, but I know you don't mean it. You just don't have someone of your own so you have to rag on my boy friend, but I know your not against dating someone from the Falls. I see the way you look at Skyler." I said and walked off looking back to see her blushing red. I love Tawni but she was being a hypocrite.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves_

_Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me_

_Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles_

_But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine_

You know what is a mystery in life? People. You never know what kind of plans they will com up with and how far they will go to try and get you away from someone. It's quite funny actually. I have been approached by so many girls claiming that Chad is cheating on me with them and then they don't have the proof to back it up so they try to do crazy stuff to get the proof. I mean they are just crazy fans. I laugh at every single one of them. Not even joking. I do, out loud.

Oh and today, one of Chad's exes that I had seen around the studio while they were dating tried to sell a story that Chad broke up with her for me and that he only like me for "certain reason" if you know what I mean. The funny thing, he broke up with this girl almost 2 years before we started dating. I love how pathetic people can be. I know that makes me sound like a horrible person but it just makes my day to see people making a fool out of themselves just to come between me and Chad.

These kind of girls are all over the place, and a lot them think they actually have a chance of breaking us up when the truth is, me and Chad are perfect together. Wow I sound like somebody in a fairytale land but it's true. we may not have realized it at first but now that we have things couldn't be better.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and_

_Your hands are tough_

_But they are where mine belong and_

_I'll fight their doubt and give you faith_

_With this song for you_

I wish everyone would shut up about Chad and I. All I have heard from cast since me and Chad started dating is that it is betrayal and blah blah blah. After the first few days I learned to tune them out but I still wish that the would stop. They are the ones who always tried to get me to admit I liked him and now that I did something about it they just rag on me. Bipolar much? They are not the ones to decide who I can and can't date. It's me decision and mine alone. End of story.

Sure Chad can be... rude sometimes, but at the end of the day he really is a great guy. His hands are where mine belong and his arms belong around me. We fit together like jigsaw puzzle. It's confusing at first but in the end it all makes since. When people try to doubt us we both have each others back and we love each other and would die for the other. I know it sounds like were moving a little fast, but we haven't even had our first kiss that wasn't on the cheek so we really arn't. We both want it to be special and the moment just hasn't come.

I have just come up with a wonderful idea! Wow I am a genius. I'm gonna right him a song and sing it to him on our next date. It will be perfect since our next date is the Condor Christmas party. I will talk to Mr. Condor about performing and all that immediately after the show tonight. This is gonna be amazing. I better start writing! I ran to my dressing room and pulled out my guitar from it's hiding spot and ran off to the Condor recording studio.

_'Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored_

_'Cause my heart is yours_

**(AN: I changed the stuff from the gap in the teeth and the tattoos cuz well it just doesn't sound like Chad! haha I know it is bad but I had to)**

Hmm what do I love about Chad? His eyes for sure, and definitely his personality. My dad always complains about that but it's one of the reasons I love him. Pretty much anything about his face works and I like how whenever he surprises me he likes to use riddles. So it could go "I love your smile and you teeth, I love the riddle that you speak. And any snide remarks from my mother about who you are will be ignored, cuz my heart is yours." Yes that is perfect.

It is almost time for me to go on stage and I was going over the song one last time and making sure that it didn't need anything. So far everything for the night was going perfect. My dress is purple and it hits at the knee with a studded belt and that goes up into the strap. (AN: If that makes sense. There is a picture on my profile) and I have on some black heels that clanked on the stage. When I got the the microphone I grabbed my silver sparkly guitar and strummed it once to make sure it was in tune.

"This is a song I wrote today actually about my relationship with my boyfriend Chad. I hope you like it." I said and took a big breath and giving the cue to the piano person to start. "Elevator buttons and morning air..." As I sang I saw Chad towards the front of the room smiling at me the whole time. As I sang the last few lines of the song I winked at Chad and smiled.

When the music ended I said thank you and walked off stage to meet up with Chad. The song I'll Be by Edwin McCain was playing and we started to slow dance. I smiled as we danced and he looked deep into my eyes. I knew what was happening and naturally I leaned in until my lips met his. It just felt so right. It only lasted a few seconds before We pulled away and smile brightly at each other. It was Perfect.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_But they can't take what's ours_

_They can't take what's ours_

People looked at us with disgusted looks on their faces all night and I kept pointing it out until Chad told me not to think about it because all I needed to focus on was us. My mom always told me the love was something that took work, but I now know that when you find the right person it is effortless. People may try to take the love from you but they can't take what isn't theirs to have, and that is why I am not worried about if Chad and I will "make it" as a couple. I know we will.

_The stakes are high, the water's rough_

_But this love is ours_

**AN: Well I hope yall liked it and I am posting the links on my profile for the outfits right now!**

**AND remember... I will find you if you don't check out firelady101!(:**

**oh one more thing ... hmm what was it... oh yeah! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	18. Dear John

**AN: Okay guys, I'm sorry it has been so long since I updated but I have a good reason...WRITERS BLOCK! and a major case of it! Took me 3 weeks to write this... and It's not that long!**

**Also instead of the 12 days of Christmas, I have been experiencing the 12 days of Sickmas just like Sicky Vicky**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is my gift to yall, a new chapter!**

**But I did update so I hope yall like it!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or DEAR JOHN by TAYLOR SWIFT**

"I can't take this anymore! I am sick and tired of you thinking that just cause I'm a little bit younger than you that you can play games with my heart and treat me like a piece of crap. Chad I thought you had changed but apparently the real you was just hiding whenever I was around. It's over and don't try to change my mind because it's all your fault." I screamed as tears ran down my face. Chad had cheated on me and there was proof on every magazine in Hollywood so I know it's true. Sure I may not be the prettiest girl and a lot of people hate my happy attitude but even I deserve better than Chad Dylan Cooper, America's jerkthrob.

_Long were the nights when_

_My days once revolved around you_

_Counting my footsteps_

_Praying the floor won't fall through, again_

_My mother accused me of losing my mind_

_But I swore I was fine_

I can't tell you how much better my life has been since the day I broke up with Chad. He was just a weight holding be back from what I could truly be. I can finally sleep at night and not have to worry about his ego and what he was gonna act like the next day cause honestly I don't care anymore. He can do whatever he wants and it won't effect me in any way. That is how over him I am. I am now living for myself and focusing on my career on So Random! and my music.

But I'm still pretty cautious about boys. I have a hard time getting close to them because of him. Sure I am close to Nico and Grady but it's hard to let any other guys in to my heart. I have my guard up and locked 24/7. I'm hoping that one day I will be able to let them in again but when Chad did that he broke me and I'm still trying to put myself back together completely. Tawni is actually being a big help and trying to get me with boys and she recently introduced me to one who I have started to kinda open up too. Nothing too personal but just a few facts about myself.

His name is Jake, he has dark brown hair like myself and the greenest eyes I have ever seen in my life. They are easier to get lost in than Chad's and that is saying a lot. He is also really sweet. We went out for coffee and of course he wouldn't even let my pay the tip. He also kept me laughing the whole time we were together. I think he could possibly be the one who gets me to open up again. Let's hope.

My mom thinks I'm just trying to shut myself off from the world because whenever I go home I just lock myself in my room which is where I am now. I have been doing this so I don't have to listen to my mother ask about "Mackenzie" everyday. She still doesn't call him by his real name. You would think she'd get the hint whenever every time she brings him up I fake choke and go to my room and lock the door but no, she doesn't have a clue. That's my mom for you though.

Okay the truth is I'm not fine. I horrible. Every time I see Chad I have to put up a fight with myself to hold back the tears of sadness and to keep myself from blowing up with anger. To this day, almost a year later I still can't even put up with seeing him. I haven't talked to him once since the day we broke up even though he has attempted multiple times. I am staying strong, but it is not without difficulty. Speaking of Chad, he just texted me, it says "Sonny you have avoided me long enough. Will you text me back, call me, a note, something to let me know that I will be forgiven eventually?"

Pshh, as if.

_You paint me a blue sky_

_And go back and turn it to rain_

_And I lived in your chess game_

_But you changed the rules everyday_

_Wonderin' which version of you I might get on the phone, tonight_

_Well I stopped pickin' up and this song is to let you know why_

I walked over to my curtains and opened them to let the sunlight in. It was the perfect day. I walked over to my closet and pulled out a floral cream and purple dress I had gotten while shopping with Tawni last weekend. I threw on a few chunky bracelets on my left wrist and put on a gold locket I had gotten from my dad. I put on some purple sparkly converse that were custom made and said sonny in cream colored sequins on side. I quickly curled my hair and put on a little make-up. I grabbed my purple cardigan, cream colored purse, and put coffee in a mug before heading out to my car.

Just my luck, when I pulled up to the studio Chad was there getting out of his car. I had already taken off my sunglasses on the ride over because the sky had become quite cloudy and grey. Chad does have that effect on everything. I'm not even joking. He just ruined everything, no matter how perfect it was to begin with. Gosh I had always not liked that, but I though I would get over it eventually. Guess I was wrong.

"Hey Sonny" he said and smiled hopefully. I looked at him and turned around and walked towards my set without a word. I snuck a glance back and noticed he was walking behind me with his head down. He looked like he was really hurt, this hurt me but at the same time it's about time he sees what it feels like. I faced forward again and smiled to myself.

"Chad Dylan Cooper, it is about time you get a taste of your own medicine." I whispered to myself.

"Did you say something?" Chad asked from behind me. I just continued to walk towards my set not giving him the time of day even though on the inside I felt like crying and screaming. I really needed to let my feeling show but it wasn't possible with my cast. They never left me alone. When I walked into my dressing room Tawni wasn't there yet. This meant I could have a moment to myself. I sat there just thinking about me and Chad.

***FLASHBACK***

"Come on Chaddy!" I said with a puppy dog look.

"Don't call me that." He said his playful look suddenly changing into a serious face.

"But I like the name Chaddy" I said as I laughed while he drove the car.

"Well I don't." He said sternly while texting at a red light.

"You liked it yesterday when I said it. What is up with you mood swings lately?" I said kind of offended by his attitude.

"I have no idea what you are talking about" he said and looked at me furiously.

"Well they're there and I"m about sick of them!" I said back and looked towards the road and the rest of the drive went by silently as a few tears escaped from my eyes and I wiped them away.

***END OF FLASHBACK***

That wasn't the only time he had his mood swings. I remember I would be scared for when he called at night because of them. One day he would be sweet as could be and the next it was like he had something stuck up his butt. When he was mad, he could use his words harshly and abusively. Once it got so bad I started to cut myself and I was temporarily bulimic. I had to stop picking up in fear that I would cry myself to sleep that night or start cutting again.

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home, I should've known._

A week later I think Chad had suffered enough. I had made sure to bump into him a lot and ignore him if he talked to me. I even invited Jake to come hang out at the studio for a day. That put Chad through, for lack of a better word, Hell. I was sitting in my dressing room with a pen and a piece of paper trying to write a note to Chad to tell him how much he hurt me but I just couldn't put it into sentences. To help I closed my eyes and just thought about it. Everything was clear now.

Dear Chad,

Everything is so much clearer now that you are our of my life. Honestly I kind of like it. I know that is kind of rude but hey look what you did to me. I know I don't show it but you broke me. I cried for months and sometimes still do. I was only 16 Chad, and you broke my heart. Don't you think I was a little young to have to be broken that way? Honestly, I cried the whole way back to my apartment that night, and that's sad considering I had a 5 hour flight from New York to L.A. after you did that. The worst part is, I should have known all along you were going to hurt me somehow. It's just who you are, a jerkthrob. You will never change, no matter how much you try to convince me to come back I will never go back down that road. I have forgiven you but I'm not ready to be friends just yet or talk face to face because every time I see you I feel like either breaking down or yelling at you. Once I get these feelings under control maybe...

Sincerely,

Sonny(:

I looked down at the tear stained note and read over it to make sure that it was perfect. I then slipped it into an envelope and wrote Chad's name on the front. I opened the door and saw Josh coming down the hall. I handed him the letter and went on my way to rehearsals. I really hope that this letter helps, because if not I have no idea what I am gonna do. "Sonny Munroe?" A man asked and I nodded. He then handed me a bouquet of roses. I counted them and smiled. 13, my favorite number. I noticed a card and I opened it and read it.

Dear my beautiful Sonshine,

I remember you telling me the other day that your favorite number was 13 and your favorite flower was the rose, so I got these for you.

Love,

Jake

I smiled to myself and brought the roses up to my nose and took in the aroma of the sweet smelling flowers. Jake was turning out to be perfect, unlike Chip Drama Pants.

_Well maybe it's me_

_And my blind optimism to blame_

_Or maybe it's you and your sick need_

_To give love and take it away_

"Gosh I should have known Chad would hurt me in the end, I'm so stupid. Now that think about it, maybe this was all my fault. I mean I knew he was a jerk because of all the girls I had seen him with. I lost count after 30. Yet I still gave him a chance hoping that he would change. I hate how I can be so optimistic. Sometimes I don't notice and it takes over making me blind to everything and everyone and their true identities. It's not something I would ever want for anyone to have to experience for sure.

"Maybe this isn't my fault though. Sure I'm optimistic, but Chad is just sick and twisted. There is something just wrong about his head. He tells a girl he loves them, makes them each feel special for a little while and then he just drops them out of know where. He robs them of the happiness in their life and watches them mope around. You'll never guess what he does when he sees them too. He laughs. What kind of jerk does that? Oh yeah Chad Dylan Cooper.

"I was different. I didn't ever let him see how he affected me. I put on a smile and walked around as if it was an ordinary day the day after we broke up. I was the one who had ended it, but it felt as if he was the one who had told me it was over. Whenever I was alone I screamed, cried, and hit anything around me picturing his face on the object. And he says I can't act, boy if he only knew.

"Sure I had died my hair black and started getting skinnier because I had become bulimic again, but I bet he didn't even notice any of that because he had already found another girl to mess with. He is a sick person. Just plain sick. I'm glad I figured it out when I did." I ranted to myself quietly as I paced back and forth in my bedroom. I walked over to the vanity sitting my door and looked in the mirror. I had makeup running down my face and my hair was a mess. I was wearing a t-shirt and sweats. It felt like any other Saturday but today was a big day. It was the one year anniversary of our break up.

Yeah It doesn't feel like it had been that long but it has. I decided I had done enough ranting and went into my bathroom to brush my teeth and do my hair. I put on a little foundation and walked back into my room and sprawled out on my bed. I was trying hard not to think about what day it was but it was so hard. He had been a major influence on my life and I wouldn't be the same person today with out him. I hate him though, with a passion, a very strong passion.

_And you'll add my name to your long list of traitors who don't understand_

_And I'll look back in regret how I ignored when they said_

_'Run as fast as you can'_

They warned me, they all had. They told me what Chad would do to me and I ignored them. I regret that now. I wish I had a time machine to rewind everything and go back and say no to him. I'm now on his "list". List of girls he has left heart broken. He acts like I don't get him or something. I get him perfectly, more than any of the other girls ever did anyway.

_You are an expert at sorry_

_And keeping the lines blurry_

_Never impressed by me acing your tests_

_All the girls that you run dry have tired lifeless eyes_

_Cause you burned them out_

I walked into my dressing room to find flowers on my vanity, from guess who. Chad. I laughed and picked up the card and read it "Sonny, you have to forgive me sooner or later. Why not sooner?" Wow he is pathetic. It's my decision and I choose later. You know this was actually kind of cheesy compared to his previous sorries. He was normally some sort of apology genius. He always knew just what to say to get me to forgive him. He has lost his touch, and he has lost me. If I meant so much to him like he says I did, then why did he cheat?

I never suspected a thing. He was pretty good at covering things up. Sure he canceled our dates a few times, but he had valid reasons each and every time. The never sounded like they were made up at all. Now, I can't even trust him as a friend, and that's when you know you hurt someone.

He had these little test. You didn't know they were test but he would come up with them at random times. Like if you treated him with enough respect or if you gave him what he wanted, blah blah blah. You get the picture. Well I aced them all. dad that matter? NO! He still found ways to put me down and find something wrong with me no matter what the situation was and I was getting tired of that anyways.

I see all the girls that he has dated and dumped. They all look like zombies. I find it quite funny how they fell harder for him when I dated him 10 times longer than them. Maybe it's because I knew the REAL Chad. The dirty, sick, disrespectful, jerk that was under his angelic looks and fake caring surface.

_But I took your matches_

_Before fire could catch me_

_So don't look now_

_I'm shining like fireworks_

_Over your sad empty town_

He may have cheated on me but I got away before I was completely destroyed by his fire, because I took away the torch that had my name on it. He couldn't burn me because he knew I was changing him for the better. I just didn't change him enough on the inside. I just barely scratched the surface of his fake personality. Nothing was fair in out situation, Nothing.

I walked over to the table where my cast was sitting at lunch and grabbed a piece of the pizza they had ordered. As I was eating Chad walked into the cafeteria looking like he hadn't slept in days. His hair was messed up and he wasn't even fixing it, he had dark circles under his eyes, and his uniform was all messed up. He sat down and just starred into space like a zombie. I guess the fact that today is the one year mark isn't settling well with him.

My thoughts were interrupted by a pair of hand covering my eyes "Guess who.." I heard a male voice say. It wasn't Grad or Nico so there was only on other person.

"Is it hmm... this is hard!" I said playing dumb even though I knew. "Umm... Jake?" I said and the hands were lifted and he spun me around.

"You are corrected." he said and we laughed. I gave him a hug and told him to join us. All through lunch me and Jake were laughing and just having a wonderful time. I even forgot what today was until I looked over at Chad who was now giving Jake a death glare. "So Sonny, there is something I want to ask you." Jake said and he sounded really nervous.

"Well don't be nervous go ahead." I said and gave him a reassuring smile.

"K umm, will you be my girl friend. I thought our few dates have gone well and I really like you." he said and I smiled.

"Of course!" I said and gave him a hug.

"I have to get back to work but I will call you later, girlfriend." He said playing around and then getting up and kissing me on the cheek.

I blushed as he walked away and touched my cheek where he had kissed it. I looked over at Chad who was now starring at me with tears in his eyes. He looked like a trainwreck. I could tell what he was feeling just by the look in his eyes. Regret. I gave a sympathetic look back before heading to my dressing room.

I sat down at the vanity with a piece of paper in front of me. On it I wrote

Dear Chad,

I want to tell you that the time for us being friends is closer. I felt bad about chewing you out like that, but honestly I still think you deserve it. I just wanted to let you know, My life is amazing and I'm kinda am and kinda not sorry that yours seems to be crap right now. I'm just saying Karma is a B****. **(Sorry about the word but I don't like to use them so I couldn't even bring myself to type it!)** Should have thought about that before you did what you did.

Sincerely,

Sonny(:

I sealed it in an envelope and gave it to Josh when he dropped off my fan mail. I didn't really want to be that rude, but what was his excuse?

_Dear John, I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Cried the whole way home_

_I see it all now that you're gone_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_To be messed with_

_The girl in the dress_

_Wrote you a song, you should've known._

"You should've known this was gonna come with a price Chad. Did you think after we broke up it was just gonna all be okay and we would be friends again? Well you were wrong. Look at me, I came over here to forgive you but you have turned this whole conversation around ughh." With that I slammed his dressing room door and ran back to my dressing room and pulled out a sheet of blank music paper and my guitar.

"The girl in the dress wrote you a song, You should've known." I finished writing and then went up to the top of the song and titled it "Dear Chad". It was perfect, and my record label was gonna live it.

It turned out to be my next single. One day Chad came in with tears and he looked like someone had slapped him in the face. I was at my table with Jake when he walked up and said "I hope you happy. Everyone hates me now."

I stood up and got in his face and told him "You should've known." and then turned back to Jake who took my hand and escorted me out of the cafeteria. I looked back to see Chad just standing there, looking like he had been slapped again. Well, he should've known...

_You should've known_

_Don't you think I was too young_

_You should've known._

**AN: WEll that's it, and when your reviewing remember the fact that I had writers block!**

**Sorry if it sucked...but at least it's something!(:**

**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and this yall Christmas present from me except I may just a one-shot that isn't on the album and isn't a songfic!(:**


	19. Please Read Important!

AN: Hey guys, sorry i haven't updated recently but I'm in the middle of writing all three of the remaining chapters and the next one will be up hopefully by tomorrow! I am really proud of the next one I am posting which is Enchanted. I actually think it's the best one so far!(:

I want to know what you think of this idea. It was suggested by one of my readers **firelady101** about a month ago. Would you read a story if I turned my One-shot to **Haunted** into a multi chapter story? I want to know because I really think it could be pretty neat but if there isn't much interest then i don't want to waste my time cause time is very valuable(:

Also I have an idea of making a multi chapter **CHANNY** story of course, with the plot of the song Tell Me Why by Taylor Swift. I really love this song and was listening to it today when I got the idea so let me know what you think. I will be writing this one while I do my other Multi chapter so let me know what you think!

Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and I just wanted to let yall know that I love yall so much! Especially my loyal readers and reviewers yall are my inspiration to keep writing!(:

P.S. If anyone ever wants to talk Sonny with a Chance, or just about anything... feel free to P.M. me! I love talking to people especially my readers!(:


	20. Enchanted

**AN:Okay, after this one only 2 more chapters left ):**

**I really hope you like this one cause I think it is actually one of my better ones!**

**If you havent, please read my authors note that is the chpater before this because I really need some more responses on that before I start writing!**

**Thanks so much to all my readers!(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or ENCHANTED by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_There I was again tonight_

_Forcing laughter, faking smiles_

_Same old tired, lonely place_

_Walls of insincerity_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face_

_All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

My first Condor party! It was my welcome to Condor Studio's family party and I honestly, don't really want to go. I have never really been one for parties, and well today hadn't been the best day. I met the so random cast for the first time, and let's just say it didn't go as planned.

I stood up and looked at myself in the mirror, I was wearing a silver strapless party dress that was fitted at the top and sparkly but then flowed into a light fabric that hit right above my knees. I must say I look pretty... Hot! My hair was straightened and was falling around my shoulders. I had on very natural looking makeup, except for my ruby red lips. "The limo is here Sonny." I heard my mom yell from the living room. I grabbed my clutch and headed out the door and climbed into the Limo for what was sure to be a very uneventful night.

The night all started as I had thought, Fake smiling when meeting people and fake laughing at their "Jokes". I had been sat at a table with the rest of my cast who seemed to be having as bad of a time as me. Tawni was whining about not being in the spotlight for one night, and talking about how no one had complimented her party dress, which by the way Very pretty, but I wouldn't wear it. It was a pink strapless mini dress that was a puffy skirt and had white beaded designs on it. Nico was drooling over her the whole night so far.

I had been sitting at a table almost all night and the party was almost over when my eye's shifted to a guy across the room. He looked very familiar but I couldn't tell who he was. His eyes met mine and it was the like the whole party just took a turn for the better. It became... what's the word? Enchanted.

_Your eyes whispered "have we met?"_

_Across the room your silhouette_

_Starts to make it's way to me_

_The playful conversation starts_

_Counter all your quick remarks_

_Like passing notes in secrecy_

_And it was enchanting to meet you_

_All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

The eye contact was intense, like we were having a conversation. I could feel what the strangers eyes were whispering, something along the line of "I have seen you before, was it in my dreams?"I laughed at my little made up line. Before getting up and walking over to the bar where they were serving non alcoholic beverages of course.

As I sipped on my drink, I kept my eyes on the guy across the room. I notice his figure slowly get up and make his way ever to where I was sitting. As the guy got closer I felt my heart start beating faster and when he was standing in front of me, it skipped a beat.

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. But you knew that." He said and right away i could tell he was conceited, but at that moment I really didn't care.

"Sonny Munroe." I said as I brought my drink back up to my lips for a drink trying to seem mysterious.

"Sonny, I like it." he said and then sat down nest to me and leaned in close. "Has anyone ever told you that you are very beautiful? True story." he whispered so only I could here.

"Once or Twice." I replied with a slight smirk that was also a smile to let him know I was joking.

"And funny, well that's a bonus." He said and I laughed slightly. Our conversation continued like this for a while until a slow song came on. "Would you like dance Sonny?" he asked and I set my drink down.

"I would love to Chad." I said and he took my hand and led me to the dance floor. We danced for what seemed like forever until we noticed that people were starting to leave. He twirled me around one last time and a laughed before he let go.

"It was very nice to meet you Sonny." He said before planting a kiss on my hand and heading off to the exit before I could reply.

"I was enchanted to meet you Chad." I whispered to myself before returning to the table my cast was still sitting at. They were all giving me looks like I had just committed a crime. I soon found out what that was about.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

"Why were you dancing with Pooper?" Nico asked me with a serious look.

"Yeah Sonny, he is the enemy. You can't be with him." Tawni added.

"Well you can but that would be very serious betrayal." Grady added earning him looks from the other 3. "Never mind"

"Guys, I didn't know but I won't see him again if it's that serious." I said not intending to do anything I had just said. This night with Chad was too perfect to give it up because of some stupid rivalry.

The whole way home in the limo I was blushing at the thought of Chad. He was just so, perfect. His eyes were like oceans, and his hair was blonde and perfect. Have mentioned he is perfect?

I just wonder if he knows that I was as enchanted to meet him as he was to meet me.

_The lingering question kept me up_

_2 AM, who do you love?_

_I wondered 'til I'm wide awake_

Sleep. Who needs it? I think as I role over in my bed for the millionth time. I can't sleep to save my life right now! Why you ask. Well that's another story. A beautiful story about a perfect blue eyed boy who is so gour... Sonny stop that. You will never fall asleep if you keep think about him.

Who does he love? Sonny I said to stop thinking about him, but a good thought. Did he already have someone else. I know he dance with me and called my beautiful but you never know. He may be one of those player types. No, he can't be. Can he?

Well now sleep is defiantly out of the question! I am wide awake like I'm going to work already.

_And now I'm pacing back and forth_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say, "Hey"_

_It was enchanting to meet you_

_All I know is I was enchanted to meet you_

So since I have given up on sleep I have turned to pacing back and forth in my room while franticly thinking about Chad. Gosh I am such a worrier. I mean even if he does have someone else, I will be okay. I mean there are other fish in the see. Sure they may not be as perfect as Chad, but I guess they will do.

UGHH I'm so tired of this. Why can't he just show up at my door at 2 in the morning and tell me he likes me and we fall in love blah blah blah! You know the rest.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Yeah I never calmed down last night , so I am very tired. I just walked into my dressing room to see Tawni applying her lipstick and talking about how she is always something and pretty.

We went to rehearsals and after went to lunch where I bumped into you guessed it Chad.Literally I ran into him and I ended up on the ground. "Watch where your going!" he said as he just looked down not bothering to help me up. "Oh Sonny! I'm sorry it was all my fault." he then started to scramble to help me up which ended up in him landing on top of me.

"Clumsy much?" I said as we both laughed. "You have chicken in you hair." I told him and laughed even harder.

"Well you have pudding in yours." he said and laughed at me. We eventually both stood up and finally stopped laughing.

"So Sonny, I was wondering. Would you like to go to a movie or something sometime?" he said and my heart started beat faster.

"I would love to Chad." I said and smiled. I looked down and noticed he was still holding my hand from when he helped me up. He also noticed and pulled it away blushing. "It's okay, I didn't mind." I say and turn to walk away.

"Wait I need you number!" he said and I turned around and grabbed a pen out of my pocket and wrote the numbers 555-0125 on his hand. I then walked out of the cafeteria looking back to see him starring at me as I walked. Gosh I liked him so much.

Once I got back to my dressing room I checked to make sure no one was around and then i started to scream quietly and let a blush that I had been holding back surface. I also twirled around a few times before grabbing my costume and heading to rehearsals.

_This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the story line ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

The date was perfect. Chad showed up with my favorite flowers and chocolates, he took me to a small diner for dinner and the movie was amazing. And when the night was over. He walked me up to my door and we almost kissed. That was the only part I wasn't to thrilled about.

I hope it was only the beginning of what could be a beautiful love story. I can't even stop thinking about him to save my life. I think I may even love him.

_These are the words I held back_

_As I was leaving too soon_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

"Hello." I said into my cow print phone.

"Guess who." A male voice at the other end said.

"Hmm... Chad?"

"You are correct. I just wanted to call and see how you are doing." he said

"Aww.. your so sweet. I'm doing good. I was actually about to call you. Can wee meet somewhere? I want to tell you something."

"Sure cafeteria in 10?"

"See ya then." I said and hung up. I stood up and smoothed out my dress before starting the walk to the cafeteria. When I go there I saw Chad sitting at a table all alone. Gosh he was so cute. His blonde hair was falling perfectly right above his blue eyes which were not looking into mine. He smiled and stood up. He pulled out my chair so I could sit then sat next to me. "So i have something I need to tell you, and talk to you about, I'm not sure what your gonna think but," I paused as he grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze.

I smiled at him before continuing, "I really like you Chad, I was Enchanted by you from the first time you looked at me at my party the other night, but I have been told that you are the player type. I don't want to get hurt because honestly I think I love you. I now that sounds weird after only 1 date and knowing each other for 3 days but it's true. Every time I see you I go weak all over, and when you touch me I feel the electric throughout. When I look in your eye's I can't help but think that you feel the same way. But if you don't then I want to know now. If your heart is still with someone else. Tell me now. I hope it's not but I will accept it if it is."

I took a huge breath and waited for his reply. He just stared blankly into space like he was lost in thought, or he didn't feel the same. Tears started to form in my eyes and I tore my hand away from his, "I knew this was stupid, you don't feel the same." and with that I ran straight to my car and went to my apartment. I locked the door and sat on my couch trying to decode my thought. No luck.

I was intrupted by a knock on the door. "Go away." I shouted to the person on the other side of the door not knowing who it was. They knocked again. "GO AWAY!" I shouted again. Yet another knock. I got up and opened the door to reveal a very scared looking Chad. He looked like he had been crying on the way here. His eye's matched mine. Next thing I knew he was kissing me. It was the perfect kiss. Unlike anything I had ever felt before. When we pulled back we were both smiling like idiots. Now I was surely Enchanted to meet Chad.

_This night is sparkling, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless, don't you let it go_

_I'm wonder-struck, dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever wondering if you know_

_I was enchanted to meet you_

Chad had just left after telling me that normally he was player but this time it was completely different. I just hope it's true. I couldn't stop blushing when I think about the kiss. Shoot, I started dancing like I did when he asked me out for the first time. I will truly always wonder if he know how Enchanted I was to meet him.

_Please don't be in love with someone else_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you _

**AN: AGAIN thanks so much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. I want to apologize now for the lack of updates. I just started golf, and since it's golf season we have 3 hour practices like everyday. I will do as much writing as I can, and hopefully start my new stories next month. I'm really sorry if I don't update as often though!**

**Please review! love getting reviews. They just make my whole day better(:**


	21. Superman

**Hey guyys(: **

**On this one I did something a little different. I only used a few lines from the song instead of the whole song. Let me know what you think of this compared to my other ones. I think if you only use a few lines it gives you a little more freedom with your writing in the story.**

**Only one more chapter after this ):**

Disclaimer: I don not own SWAC or SUPERMAN by TAYLOR SWIFT

_**Tall dark and superman**_

"Fine!" I yelled back at Chad. We were having one of our signature fights.

"Fine!" he yell back stepping closer to me.

"Good!" I retorted taking a step in as well.

"Good!" He said filling in the space so much that our body's were nearly touching.

"So were Good?" I whisper asked looking into his blue eyes doing my best not to get lost in them. I bit my lip to try to concentrate.

"Oh were so Good." he whispered back and winked before bumping into me and walking past.

The truth is, me and Chad are dating. Both our cast don't know and we intend to keep it that way for as long as possible. We have actually been dating for 3 months without them knowing. Sure they got suspicious but, never figured it out.

Chad was perfect. He was like my own little super hero. I just wish my cast could see that side of him. He really was brave to juggle a relationship with a cast that secretly hates him and being the star of the number one teen drama.

_**Hes got his mothers eyes, his fathers ambition**_

"After you m'lady." Chad says as we walk into my apartment. As soon as the door closes I feel Chad's arms wrap around my waist. I turn and face him just in time for a kiss. It was a sweet kiss, nothing big. We both pull back and I just stare into his blue eyes. He get's them from his mom he tells me.

"How was work?" I ask as I break from his grasp to get a drink from the kitchen.

"So much drama. As usual." He says and laughs at his little joke. I just roll my eyes at him. "It is a big task being on this show. Takes a lot of amb.."

Ambition. Which you get from your father." I say finishing his sentence for him. Then I turn and smile at him.

"Have I told you this story before?" He ask and then step closer and pushes back a piece of hair out of my face.

"A few times." I say and then we start to lean in. Right before our lips meet I turn away and say "Not that I don't want to kiss you, because trust me I do, I think you have somewhere to be." If we had kissed I would have forgotten all about the interview, though so I had to resist.

_**I always forget to tell you, I love you, I love you ... forever**_

"Oh your right. Thanks Sonshine for reminding me." he said and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before leaving.

As the door was shutting I said out loud "I love you." but he didn't hear it. We had never said it to each other and every time I tried I chickened out or said it too late. Gosh, why does it have to be so hard.

_**Something bout his deep brown eye's has me saying, he's not all bad like his reputation**_

"Aww you too Chad!" I said as I hung up the phone and walked into the prop house. Could my life get any better? Perfect boyfriend, great friends, great job... shall I go on? We could be here a while.

"Guess who!" I heard as someone walked into the door way of the prop house.

"Could it be my boyfriend?"

"It's a possibility." Chad said as he stepped forward and hugged me.

"I missed you." He said he kissed my forehead.

"It's only been like 5 mins since I last saw you."

"Yeah, longest 5 mins of my life!"

"Aww." I said and looked into his bright, sparkly, blue eyes. The instantly made my day better every time I saw them. They make me wonder what people see that is so bad in him. He really is an awesome guy, most of the time.

_**I always forget to tell you I love you, I loved you from the very first day**_

"Chad is this really necessary?" I asked as he blindfolded me before getting into his car. He said he was taking me somewhere special.

"Absolutely." he said and laughed while helping me into the car. I heard my door shut and he walked around to his door, got in, and we were off to wherever he is taking me. After about 10 mins of driving the car came to a final stop and I heard the engine cut off. "you can't see anything right?" He asked

"Nope, not a thing."

"Okay. Good." He then opened my car door and took my hand. We walked for about 4 mins before he said. "Okay, take off you blindfold."

I took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight in front of me. We were on a hill, and down in the valley there were gorgeous flowers. But they spelled out something. I couldn't make it out a at first but I soon figured it out. The message was "I love you Sonny." I turned to Chad with tears of joy in my eyes.

"I-I" The words just wouldn't come out.

"You don't feel the same way. I knew it. Gosh I'm stupid, spent all this money and you don't love me back." He continued his rant as he walked off back to his car. I looked back out at the Flowers as I started to cry. Not the happy tears this time though. Sonny why can't you just say it?

I heard an engine start in the distance and realized he had left me here. I fell to the ground and shouted "I love you Chad." But as usual, it was too late.

I have loved him since I met him, why can't I just tell him that?

Me and Chad have decided to take a "Break", as he called it. He seems fine with it, but honestly, It killing me on the inside.

He supposedly has a date tonight with Portlyn but I don't think that's true. He hates her, either way I don't want him with anyone else. It could be a gateway to him forgetting about me, and we can't have that. Well, I don't want that to happen because I still love him.

**I'm far away but I'll never let you go**

**I'm lovestruck and looking out the window**

**Don't forget, don't forget where I'll be**

**Right here wishing the flowers were from you**

**Wishing the card was from you**

**Wishing the call was from you**

So me and Chad are officially broken up, or at least that's what I'm guessing since he was spotted on a date last night.

And since he isn't here at my hospital bed wishing he could take back what he said to me before he wen on his date. I just couldn't let him go quite yet, so as a result, me and Chad had gotten into a huge fight last night, and then I made the mistake of driving while I was distracted and ended up in a wreck. I have a broken leg, a bad cut on my forehead, and a few broken ribs. They said I was lucky that the cut on my head didn't kill me.

I wish he was here, I love him and now I'm just left here looking out the window, wanting to see his black convertible pull up in the parking lot. It never shows up.

I hope he hasn't forgotten about me, I mean I don't think he has, it was just like 12 hours ago that I stormed out of his house but he doesn't seem to care.

"Don't forget." I whispered to myself as I tried to sen a little telepathic message to him. "I'm right here, wishing that all the flowers, cards, candy, gifts, that at least one of them had the initials CDC on them. Just one call would make me feel worlds better, but it seems that you don't care anymore." Next thing I knew I had drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

_**'cause I loved you from the very first day**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**You've got a busy day today to save the world**_

_**I'll be around forever and ever here**_

_**I watch superman fly away**_

_**I swear I'll be with you someday**_

_**I'll be right here on the ground**_

_**When you come back down**_

My eyes fluttered open and the first thing I noticed is a guy. He had blonde hair, and he was wearing a cape? Wow I must be seeing things. He was setting up a bunch of flowers and basket's I didn't recognize from before I went to sleep. He turned around slowly and I didn't believe my eyes.

"Chad?" I asked weakly as shifted to sit up in my bed. It hurt because of my ribs but I managed to do it with out much pain but I did wince causing Chad ti rush to my side to help.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. And I'm also sorry for not coming sooner but I wanted this to be perfect, and I'm also sorry for..."

"Chad, stop apologizing, this isn't your fault. Well most of it isn't anyways." I said and laughed a little. That was a mistake because my rib hurt and I grabbed it instantly. "Oww."

"Gosh Sonny this is all my fault. Just let me take the blame."

"No it's not Chad. And on to a new subject. Why are you wearing a superman costume?" I asked when my vision cleared enough to notice what exactly he was wearing.

"Oh it's for the Mackenzie Falls Halloween episode. You like it? Of course you do, it's on me."

"Same old Chad." I said and smirked at him.

"Look Sonny, I didn't come to brag about myself. I came to tell you that I never want to let you go again. It took something big to help me notice but now that I have, I will always remember. I love you. I know you don't feel the same but I still do." He said as he sat down on the edge of my bed and took my hand.

"Chad but I do love you. I was trying to say it at the field of flowers but you ran off before I could get the words out. It's difficult for me, because of everything I have experience and been through to tell someone I love them. Every time I do they just hurt me."

"Sonny I promise I will never hurt you, never." he said. I took his face in my free hand and pulled him closer and into a gentle kiss.

"I know that now." I said as we pulled back and smiled.

"Well as much as I don't want to I have to go, I'm already gonna be late for filming. I promise I'll be back as soon as were done." he said as he got up and headed for the door.

"Go save the world, I'll be around" I said.

"Quoting Taylor Swift I see. See you later Sonshine." he said and before the door closed i added on.

"Your my superman and I love you." I heard faintly though the door and I love you too. I sat back and smiled.

_**I watched superman fly away.**_

**AN: Okay so let me know what you think!(:**

**Only one more chapter, and it will be to Mine. I have been asked when I'm doing this one and I was saving it for last! This song is probably one of my favorites on the album and I think it will be my best story but idk...(:**

**Thank you too all of you who are still reading this story and I am soooooo aorry for the lack of updates! I have cheerleading and golf and projects and homework out the wazoooo! I like that word :P**

**Okay enough of my rambling, please review! and be ready for the last chapter cause I'm gonna TRY to update in the next few days(:**


	22. Mine

**AN: OMG I'm so sorryy! I meant to update like 2 weeks ago but I have been really busy! We have had long golf practices and when I'm not in golf I'm either cheering for basketball, doing school work, or church stuff. BUT We had 2 snow days in a row and I completed this chapter! So you can thank the snow!(:**

**I was so thrilled with the responses of the last chapter! Thank you to all my reviewers and I am very sad to say this is the LAST CHAPTER ):**

**BUTT i will be starting a new story and hopefully it will be by Friday! In a few days I am putting up a Thank you chapter and a preview of my next story, so be watching! Now onto the chapter(:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own SWAC or MINE by TAYLOR SWIFT**

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

**CHAD'S POV**

When is this job gonna get interesting? All I ever do is take orders, bring the food, take the money, and call for a bus boy when they leave so he can clean the table. Nothing exciting or out of the ordinary. I would rather be in my classes. And that's saying a lot. I hate college.

I walked over to my table and noticed a boy and a girl sitting there holding hands and laughing at each other. I could automatically tell that the girl was forcing everything. Her smile looked so fake though the boy didn't seem to notice.

"Hi, my name is Chad and I will be your server today. What can I get you to drink?" I asked with fake enthusiasm and finally lifting my head to look at them. I noticed the girl had deep brown eyes and shiny black hair. She was beautiful.

"Umm I will have a sweet tea." she said and her voice sounded like music to my ears. I know cheesy but true.

"And for you sir?" I asked switching my attention to her I assumed boyfriend.

"A water, and for you to stop checking out my girl friend."

"Ryan, stop. He was not checking me out. And even if he was, who said I wouldn't like it. He seems way nicer than you, and he has only said 3 sentences." the mystery girl said to her boyfriend and then turned her back and crossed her arms.

"Look I'm sorry Alison." the guys said while trying to turn her face to him.

"I told you never to call me that again." the girl said as tears filled her eyes and she swatted him away.

"I give up, ever since your dad died you have changed. I'm tired of dealing with this bull crap." and he walked out of the cafe leaving the girl who I don't know what to call her.

"Umm I'm sorry. Your drink is on the house. " I said turning away then turing back again. "Do you need a hug or something?" I said and smiled.

She turned her head to me and smiled slightly while nodding. I quickly sat down beside her and wrapped my arms around this girl. I may not have ever met her, but it felt so right.

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

**SONNY'S POV**

*one week later*

"Chad stoooopp!" I yelled in between giggles as Chad tickled my sides gently. We were at his house and were currently on his living room floor due to falling off the couch rom his tickling. He finally stopped and we both noticed the position we were in. I was on the ground and he was on top of me, our faces aligned perfectly.

Chad took his hand a brushed a piece of hair out of my face before leaning down and kissing me. I was hesitant at first but kissed back. I mean, I've only known this guy for a week, and I was very careful when it came to my heart. But with Chad, I felt safe, and that wasn't normal for me.

We both pulled back due to lack of hair and smiled. He then got off me and offered a hand to help me up. We were both on our feet and I looked into Chad's eyes. "Sonny, will you be my girlfriend?"

I just stood their, I wasn't sure what to say. I was lifeless. I finally got my words together.

"Chad, I would love to but, there is something you should know about me first. I'm scared. Scared of love. I don't open up easily, I don't let people in easily. My parents were only together for my sake when I was little but they only made me fear finding love one day. They fought, they cheated on each other. I am always scared that I'm gonna end up in a relationship like that." I said as a few stray tears escaped my eyes.

"Look Sonny. I'm willing to try even knowing all of this. So I'm gonna ask again. Sonny Munroe, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, I would be honored!" I said and smiled before leaning in to kiss him again.

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

So it's already been 3 months and they flew by so fast. Me and Chad are perfect together. Honestly, I think I love him and I don't usually want to admit it, but with him it's different. I'm not scared to tell him, I'm not scared to fall harder for him, It all just comes so naturally.

"Can you believe it?" I ask Chad out of no where breaking the silence that filled the room.

"What do you mean?" He asked and looking at me with a confused look.

"I don't feel scared to death anymore about finding love. Honestly now that I think about it, I think I've found true love. You broke my fear, I didn't think anyone would ever be able to do that. Thank you."

"So you basically just said you love me." Chad said and smirked while looking down at the me while I was laying my head on his lap. We were at his house on his couch.

"Yes, I did, and I mean it." I said sitting up and grabbing his hand. "I am not afraid to say, for the first time in my life I truly love someone. That some one just happens to be Chad Dylan Cooper."

"Good because I happen to be in love with this girl named Sonny Munroe. She is beautiful, funny, and I can't help but smile every time I'm around her." he said before leaning in and leaving a gentle kiss on my lips.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

"I think this is the last box." I say as Chad holds open the door for me to carry in the box of my stuff.

I set the box down and look around. Me and Chad have officially been dating for 6 months and we couldn't be happier. I love him, and he loves me. Were in love. I wince when I feel a pair of arms wrap around my sides because he scared me. I tilt me head to look at him before turning around in his arms to kiss him.

"Well we better start unpacking if we want to finish before Christmas." he said when we pulled back and looked at the 20 or so boxes that surrounded us in his living room. We both looked at each other and rolled our eyes because we knew we had a long day ahead of us.

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

"So let me get this straight. Your parents only married because of you?" Chad asked as we walked down the side walk in downtown LA.

"Yup, my mom's parents pretty much forced them since she was pregnant. They were miserable through their whole marriage. I don't ever want to be in a relationship like that. You know my mom says that they were like us when they first met." I say the last part and kind get nervous thinking about it.

"Well the difference is, were not gonna end like them." Chad said as he looked over at me and kissed me.

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

"Chad look at the number on here. We can't afford this." I said as I put the dress back on the rack that I had fell in love with moments ago and now Chad was insisting I get it.

"Look Sonny we can. I will work a few extra hours. If you love the dress then get it. I can see how much you like it." Chad says getting the dress again.

I look up at him and smile. "You would do that just so I can have this dress?"

"I would walk across the continent so you could have this dress.' He said and held it out me.

"I don't need the dress. All I need is my wonderful boyfriend." I said and put the dress on the rack and walked away from the rack to find something cheaper.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

FLASHBACK

"This place is beautiful Chad." I said as we walked along the edge of the lake on his family's private property that was on the beach. It was our first date as a couple. Sure we had gone out everyday this week as friends, but now we were a couple.

We had been walking for a few minutes when we came upon a picnic blanket that was set up to look over the water with a basket sitting right next to it. I squealed and then jumped up and into Chad's arms. We looked into each others eyes for a moment then shared a meaningful kiss. He then motioned for me to climb on his back and carried me over to the blanket and set me down on my feet.

After we were done eating we were watching the sun set on the water when he slid his arm around my waist to pull me closer to him. I flinched at first and he pulled back but I then grabbed his arm and put it back before looking up and smiling at him.

As the sun set completely over the water, you could see the city lights reflected on the surface. It looked so pretty, so peaceful.

This guy that I was with had changed me from my carful self to some one who was kissing a guy after only knowing him for a week. There really was just something about him though and I didn't mind how he made me act.

"You know Chad. You truly are the best thing that has ever been mine." I said and then closed my eyes and gently drifted off to sleep with my head leaning on his shoulder.

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

It's been a year. 1 year since we started dating. We had just gotten back from our anniversary date and we were curled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Did you have fun tonight?" I asked as I watched the screen.

"Mm-Hmm" he said not really paying attention to me. He had been like this most of the night. Not only tonight but a lot lately.

"Why are you being like this?" I asked finally fed up with him treating me like this.

"Being like what?" He said and turned his head away from me.

"THAT! You have been ignoring me or trying to avoid conversation with me for a few weeks not. I brushed it off at first but now I'm getting tired of it." I said and got up to go to the kitchen and make a glass of water.

"Don't accuse me of something I'm not doing Sonny!"Chad yelled as he followed me to the kitchen.

I slammed my glass down and let the water go everywhere. "It's not accusing if you are actually doing it. You are acting like a, for lack of a better word, Ass Chad." I yelled back just as powerful.

"What did you just call me?" Chad yelled.

"An Ass."

The rest of the conversation until I ran out was a blur. I was now running out into the middle of the street. I barely heard Chad yell "SONNY WATCH OUT!" when a car was coming straight for me. I jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss me. I just fell to the ground where I had landed on the sidewalk and cried until I heard all to familiar footsteps coming towards me.

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

The next thing I knew he was standing next to me. I started to prepare myself for the Goodbye I knew was coming. Then he did something very unexpected.

He wrapped his arms around me and was crying with me. I didn't know why though. We had just had a big fight and was mad at me, I had called him an ass, and he was sitting here crying with me?

He helped me up and to my surprise again brought me into a big hug. "Why are you hugging me? We just had this huge fight. I was prepared for you to leave me out here all night and never talk to me again. I was prepared for the goodbye because that is all that ever happens to me and you are sitt..."

I was cut off by his lips crashing into mine. When we pulled back he took my face in his hands and said, "Sonny Munroe. I would never ever cheat on you not in a million years. I was talking to Tawni because she is your best friend and she knows what you like. I wanted it to be a surprise but I was gonna ask you to marry me soon. That is why I have been acting weird. I was trying to figure out how I was gonna do it and I didn't sleep much last night so I was cra..."

Now it was my turn to cut him off. I kissed him with all the passion I had and I could feel his in return. When we broke apart he said "Sonny, I would never leave you alone."

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

He took a breath and then said these words to me. "I remember every emotion that passed through my head on our first while we were sitting by the water.I remember every word you said that night. I don't know a lot of things, but I do know that every time I look at you it feels like the first time I saw you and that will never change. 'I fell in love with a carless mans careful daughter.' As Taylor Swift says in her song. I love you for who you are Sonny and nothing will ever change that either." he said as he let his tears fall freely, as did I. He then reached to my face to wipe a few tears away before saying "You truly are the best thing that has ever been mine!" He said and pulled me into a hug.

We stood there for what seemed like hours just enjoying each others presence.

"SO what was this you said about you asking me to marry you?" I asked Chad and smirked.

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you believe it?_

_Gonna make it now._

_I can see it,_

So it's been 8 months since mine and Chad's big fight and it turns out, Tawni did a great job with the ring. I loved it just like she said I would.

I thought about it, before I met Chad, I never would have dome half of the things I did with him; kiss him after only a week, open up like I did, or tell someone I love them so quickly. He had truly changed me...for the better.

Today is actually the day of our wedding. We had just finished the ceremony and were heading in to the reception for our first dance as husband and wife. The song Mine by Taylor Swift played as we twirled around the dance floor. I knew we were gonna be alright, and I could see it clearly now

_Yes, Yes I can see it now._

**AN: I HOPE YALL LIKED IT! I really enjoyed writing all of this for yall and I will be doing Thank you/Sneak preview chapter next! Gosh I'm gonna miss this little series but There is more to come from me so please stay tuned to my Profile!(:**

**Please review this last chapter too!:D**


End file.
